


Wild Stars: Sunshine

by Bones7864



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones7864/pseuds/Bones7864
Summary: Chika was an average girl living in a peaceful, but uninteresting island in the Country of Mizu. When a newcomer from the Country of Mori arrives at the island, Chika and the other residents of Nuzamu will be thrown into a journey filled with excitement and dangers beyond anything they will face. Set in the world of Wild Stars, their adventure is starting.





	1. Prologue: A New Journey

**I know I really need to focus on my school work as this is a busy semester for me, but I just had to get this out of my mind.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

The sun shines brightly onto blue waves that were forming on the surface of the clear sea.

On the surface was a large gray ship cruising slowly on water, steaming coming out of its smokestack.

For anyone else, the sunny day would be a good day. However, for one person, the sunny day was anything but a good day.

That person was leaning on the ship's outer rails. The person was a young girl with dark red hair with clips on the sides. She had triangular ears and a long skinny tail drooping downward.

Her amble eyes looks at the endless sea as many thoughts goes through her mind.

Bark!

The girl snaps out of it, flinching as she hears a familiar sound that fills her with a sense of dread. As she slowly turns around, her worst suspicions were realized.

There was small, white and fuzzy dog with pointed ears staring at her, its tongue hanging out as it pants quickly.

Bark!

The second bark from the dog makes the girl fall on her behind, making her yelp from the impact.

As the dog makes its way closer to her….

_Nooooo. S-S-Stay away,_  Riko said, whose body was trembling, tries to back away.

_Oi, Lock! What are you doing?_  A male voice called out. The dog respond by scurrying to a man with white hair and green eyes. He had pointed ears on his head and thick white tail.

He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and a white band wrapped around his head.

_Sorry about that,_  the male said, walking to the girl after gesturing the dog to go back to the cabin.  _Are you ok?_

_I'm fine. Thank you,_  the girl said as she accepts a hand from the man and was pulled up to her feet.  _I'm Sakurauchi Riko of the Hyou tribe._

_Inazuma Chiba of the Ookami tribe,_  the male said, shaking the girl's hand.

After retracting their hands, they turn to look at where the ship was heading.

_What are you doing out here?_  Chiba said.

_I was just getting some fresh air,_  Riko said.

_That look of yours tells me that fresh air is not only thing in your mind,_  Chiba said, seeing her sad expression.  _But I can understand how you feel about going to a new world._

_What do you mean?_  Riko said.

_Didn't anyone tell you about the place that we're going?_  Chiba said.

_Sorry, I was busy thinking about something else,_  Riko said shyly.

_It's ok. if you like, I can you give a brief summary,_  Chiba said.

_If you don't mind,_  Riko said.

_To start with, this ship is heading towards Mizu, a country made of several islands. The people on this ship are going there for a number of reasons,_  Chiba said.  _In my case, I wanted to set out on my own, so I accepted a long-term request at Mizu._

_Set out?_ Riko said.

_I come from a very large family and a well-known one in my tribe, which makes it hard for me to figure out what to do with my life without being overshadowed by the family name,_  Chiba said before looking at the Hyou.  _So why are you going to Mizu?_

_My father got reassigned to an island called Numazu as part of his work,_  Riko said sadly.

_I see…_  Chiba said before realizing something.  _Wait. You're going to Numazu? That's where I am going, too._

_Is that so? But it must be lonely to travel by yourself,_  Riko said.

_Well, I have my 'companions' with me, so I'm not going alone,_  Chiba said, pointing to the three dogs of different sizes sitting near the door of the cabin.  _Their names are Lock, Shock, and Barrel._

_I-Is that so?_  Riko said with a looking nervously, feeling that the dogs were looking at her very intently.

_Anyway, as comrades of Mori, We should look out for each other in this new world we're going to,_  Chiba said.

_Hm,_  Riko replied and nodded with content.

Chiba looks at the Hyou with a gentle smile until it changed into confused look, making the Hyou notice.

_What's the matter?_  Riko said.

_Don't look now, but a white feather just landed on your head,_  Chiba said, whose eyes was staring at something.

_Eh?_  Riko said as she reaches for her head. He was right.

Feeling the object, the Hyou grabs hold of it and brings it in her view.

_A white feather…_  Riko said as she was thinking about something.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind passes through the two, strong enough for the feather to be blown out of the Hyou's hand, now wandering aimlessly in the air.

_I wonder…_  Riko said, viewing the sky before looking her hand.

_What is it, Riko?_  Chiba said.

_For the Hyou tribe, coming across a single white feather by chance means a fateful encounter,_  Riko said.

_Well, this may be the start of a new friendship between us,_  Chiba said with a smirk.

_Maybe._  Riko said before turning to the Ookami.  _Did you also know, Chiba-san? In my tribe, giving someone a blue feather means a marriage proposal._

_Eh? Are you serious?!_  Chiba said with an exaggerated, but playful look.  _Why in the world would you bring that up?_

_It's not like that. I just wanted to talk some more to pass the time,_  Riko said jokingly.

Riko and Chiba talked about unrelated subjects before heading back to the cabin of the ship where the rest of the people were.

* * *

**[At an Unknown Beach]**

_Mmmmmmm! Today feels so good!_

A girl with short orange hair with a side braid and red eyes stretches her body with her arms widely spread out before return to a normal position.

The gentle wind breeze hits the girl, whose name was Takami Chika, as she stands on the sandy beach and looks at the ocean happily.

_Hm?_  Chika said as she notices a white feather landing on the sand next to her. She bends down and picks up the feather.

_Beautiful,_  Chika said as she holds the feather up to the sun.

_Chika-chan, we should get going,_  a voice called out.

_I'll be right there,_  Chika said as she takes one last look at the feather before putting it into her bag and running towards the town in front of her.

* * *

**Whether or not this preview will become something more is hard to say, but we'll see. I am still not sure of the other tribes for the members of Aquors. Any suggestions will be a great help.**

**Also, I am debating whether to group stories of u's and Aquors together in the same Love Live Fanfiction section. Love Live Sunshine already has their own category (As they should), so readers should be aware of that.**

**To have a better understanding of where Riko was coming from, look for my fanfiction for µ's called Wild Stars, which is still ongoing, so updating for this story will vary.**

**Nevertheless, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Trying to run two parallel stories at the same time is nothing short of reckless with my schedule….**

**But I am going to do it anyway and see where it will go.**

**After all, the year of 2016 has brought many great things (like Love Live Sunshine) and challenges.**

**Speaking of which, how about we give a Happy Birthday to Kurosawa Dia, which is on the same day as New Year's Day.**

**Now, Let us welcome the New Year and what it brings with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Uchiura. A small seaside town with a population less than 1000, located in the country of Mizu.

The town is known for its exports of oranges, (lots of) fish, and matcha tea. Some of its main attractions include the perfect view of the vast, clear ocean and mountains, including the renowned site known as Mt. Fujiyama.

The quiet and tranquil environment of the town is coupled with the warm and friendly attitude of the locals living in the area.

Anyone who visits the town may compare the place to a coastal paradise.

But, not everyone feels that way.

**_So boring…_ **

One particular person by the name of Takami Chika is looking at the ocean with a tired look. The girl with light orange short hair had small, pointed ears and a long brush-like tail that was swerving side to side, brushing on the sand as the girl was walking around the beach, trying to pass the time.

It was the afternoon and her classes just finished for the day at Uranohoshi Girl's Academy, the only high school in Uchiura.

While the town is peaceful, there was nothing for a girl her age to do for fun.

She was not part of any of the clubs at the school where she attends as nothing really interests her. Moreover, there weren't many things to do at school. Chika has considered doing some school work and studying, but her boredom was not that extreme.

Her best friend, Watanabe You, was practicing at school as a member of the diving club. Chika has seen You practice many times, but even she doesn't want to interrupt her friend's training even though You doesn't mind.

_I wish there was something exciting to do,_  Chika said while looking at the ground and wandering without direction.

As she feels the ocean breeze passing through her….

Chika suddenly finds herself unable to see when something hits and covers her face.

_Buaaaa?!_

_S-Sorry!_

A female voice calls out.

As Chika removes what felt like a piece of paper from her face…

_Are you ok?_

She sees a person standing close to her, looking concerned.

It was an unfamiliar, young girl with dark, red hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a light orange-color dress that cover her legs and a wide hat that protects her head from the sunlight. The girl seems to be carrying a medium-sized weaved basket.

_I'm fine. Just a bit surprised,_  Chika said while handing the girl the paper.  _Is this yours?_

_Yes it is. Thank you,_  the girl said with a smile as she takes the paper from Chika and puts it in the basket.

_I have never seen you before. Are you new here?_  Chika said after taking a good look at the girl. As someone living in a small town for a long time, Chika literally knew everyone living there.  _By the way, my name is Takami Chika, a native here._

_Sakurauchi Riko. And Yes. I just moved to this town today,_  the new girl said.  _I am guessing that you must be an Inu._

_Inu? What's that?_  Chika said, tilting her head slightly.

_I-It's nothing,_  Riko said as she looks nervously at the dog-like features on the girl. _ **I guess I was mistaken.**_

The two of them went to sit on a nearby bench as they start a conversation.

_I see, you moved here because of your parents' work,_  Chika said.  _That must be hard._

_To be honest, I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit in,_  the Hyou said who looks saddened.

_Don't worry. Everyone here is very kind, so there won't be a problem. If you like, I can also show you around,_  Chika said with a gentle smile.

_Thank you, Takami-san,_  Riko said, who smiles back.

_Please call me Chika. No need to be serious,_  Chika said.  _So, what's it like where you lived? From the way you talk, you must be from the city in the mainland. Ah. I'm so jealous._

_City? Mainland?_  Riko said with confusion.

_Oh, sorry. I thought you came from one of those big cities in Numazu,_  Chika said sheepishly.  _That's the feeling I get from you._

_N-No. Actually, I came from a different country called Mori…,_  Riko said anxiously.

_Wow. That sounds interesting to come from another country,_  Chika said bluntly before realizing something.  _Wait. That… means.. you're a foreign?!_

Chika scream while her eyes widens.

_W-Well that's.._  Riko said, who was caught off guard by the unexpected change in mood.

_That's so cool!_  Chika shouted with a huge smile.

_Eh?_  Riko said, who was dumbstruck.

_Ne, Ne. Tell me more about your country, Pleaseeeeee!_ Chika said eagerly with sparkling eyes as she draws her face closer to the Hyou.

_… I-If you insist,_  Riko said.

Riko begins talking about things she knows about Mori, with Chika listening intently, before realizing how late it was.

After saying goodbye to the girl, Riko makes her way through several blocks before reaching her destination. Before encountering Chika, the reason the Hyou was walking around the town was to look for Chiba. It took a good few minutes until she was able to find where the Ookami was staying.

When Chiba meets Riko at the door, he looks astounded to see her before greeting the Hyou.

_Riko, What are you doing here?_  Chiba said.

_I wanted to thank you for today. Here's some food that mom and I made for you,_  Riko said as she hands over a basket to the Ookami.  _Please accept this._

_You shouldn't have,_  Chiba said, scratching his chin.  _More importantly, I was surprised that you were able to find where I was living._

_Oh, it wasn't really that hard. I just asked around if there was anyone new moving near this place_ , Riko said.

Chiba graciously receives the gift and invites the Hyou into his place.

_Still, I can't believe you actually brought something like that with you,_  Chiba said as he remembers what happened today.

* * *

[Earlier this Early Afternoon]

The ship that Riko and Chiba was sailing on just reached the port of the town they were going. As they disembark and retrieve their luggage, the Hyou ran into an unexpected problem.

Before moving, Riko was somehow able to convince her parents to bring her piano with her for their move. While the piano is not extravagant or big, it was still heavy and not something she could carry by herself.

Unlike back home, there were few services that can transport something as big as a piano in the town where her family is settling at short notice.

_What seems to be the problem?_  Chiba said, who was walking to her with his bags on hand and the dogs not far from him. Interestingly enough, the dogs were maintaining their distance from the Hyou.

_Chiba, well that's…_  Riko said as she explain her situation to the Ookami.

_I see,_  Chiba said, nodding with understanding.  _Then, maybe I can be of service._

_But what can you do?_  Riko said.

Without answering, Chiba went to where the piano was, before stopping. He bends down, secures the base with his hands despite being wrapped in packaging, and lifts the piano up, not showing any hint of effort.

_C-Chiba?!_  Riko said worriedly.

_Something like this, can hardly be called a workout, let alone a problem,_  Chiba said nonchalantly.  _Riko. Tell me where to put this._

_H-Hai!_  Riko said as she directs the Ookami.

_You guys! Go get the luggage,_  Chiba shouted while hauling the piano to the moving truck.

The dogs, who were standing by, barks in response as they ran to retrieve their baggage that came with Chiba.

For the people who came from Mori, this display of strength was not uncommon, but some of the onlookers, who were locals, could only stared in shock at the sight.

Eventually, Riko, her family, and Chiba's group arrive at the new home, a small two-floored wooden house.

After Chiba places the piano into the living room, he left briefly after.

* * *

_Have you settled at your new place?_  Chiba said, who offered some tea to the Hyou.

_Hai. We just finished unpacking,_  Riko said _. So, what are your plans?_

_For now, I'm going to find work around here_ , Chiba said.  _I'm not the type to lay around after all. What about you?_

_My parents made arrangements beforehand to enroll me in a local school,_ Riko said who was taking slight glances around the room. The place Chiba was staying in was located on the second floor of a building, and capable of housing the Ookami and his companions despite its seemingly small size.

_If you're looking for my companions, they went out for a walk_ , Chiba said with a smirk.

_I-I don't mind them, as long as they keep their distance,_  Riko said defensively.

_Hai. Hai. I understand,_  Chiba said.

After making small talk with the Ookami, Riko decides to return home.

The sun was starting to set after Riko left and it was almost pitch dark by the time she came back home. Because there were few light sources illuminating the town, the Hyou can see the starry sky so clearly.

As Riko turns in for her first night in her new home, a feeling of uncertainty sets in for Riko as her mind drifts to sleep.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

_Haaaaaa,_  Chika lets out an exhausted sigh, covering her face while resting on her desk.

_Chika-chan, What's the matter?_  a voice said.

Chika lifts her head to see her childhood friend looking at her with curiosity.

Watanabe You. A girl with light gray hair and clear, light blue eyes. She had short floppy ears and a curved-up tail. Both girls were second year students in high school and part of the same class.

_Nothing much. I was just thinking about something,_  Chika said.

_Are you thinking about her?_  You said with a grin.  _Chika-chan seem very interested in a foreigner._

_I am not! …Well, maybe a little,_  Chika said with a pout, making You giggle.

Even since their encounter, Chika couldn't stop thinking about her. She felt something unique about Riko.

**_I wonder if I am going to meet her again,_**  Chika thought as she laid her head back down on the desk.

_All right. everyone quiet down._

After the teacher enters the classroom and closes the door while saying Good Morning to the class,

_Today, I have some exciting news._

As many thoughts occupy Chika's mind….

_We have a new transfer student._

As there was excitement coming from the students in the class, Chika still didn't move.

_A transfer student, hah?_  Chika said.

_She has come all the way from a distance place called Mori and will be taking classes as a student at our school._

The teacher looks at the door.  _Please come in._

**_Mori, hah? …?... Wait._ **

As the door opens, Chika lifts her head just as a familiar figure walks into the room wearing the same uniform as her.

Her eyes slowly widens and her mouth drops slightly as the Hyou stops in front of the blackboard and faces the class.

_It's nice to meet you all. My name is ….._

_AAAhhhhhh! IT'S YOU!_  Chika screamed as she suddenly stands up and points at the Hyou, startling her nearby classmates.

Riko blinks her eyes a few times as she stared at the shouting person when she realizes who was talking to her.

_C-CHIKA-CHAN! What are you doing here?_  Riko's body reels back in surprise.

With the short exchange of words, the class looks at them in silence.

* * *

**Now that they finally meet, what destiny will take place for the girls?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Thank you and Please provide comments and reviews.**


	3. Welcome

**Hope everybody is having a fantastic Spring Break.**

**Also, wishing a Happy Birthday to Matsura Kanan and Kunikida Hanamaru.**

**For the sake of convenience, I will refer Chika and You as Inu.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_What's it like at your old school?_

_What are your hobbies?_

_Tell us about life at Mori!_

Without warning, Riko finds herself in an awkward position.

It was the Hyou's first day in high school on the new town and already she was the center of attention in her class, which was new to her.

During lunchtime, she is completely surrounded by her new classmates at her desk, hounding her for information.

While not claustrophobic, Riko felt cornered as eyes were focused on her.

On top of that…

_Hey, you guys! You're making Riko-chan uncomfortable. There will be plenty of time to talk to her, so settle down everybody,_  Chika said with a serious look.

As it turns out, the person that Riko met yesterday was also in the same class as her.

_You say that, but you already got to know Sakurauchi-san,_  one of the classmate said.

_You're even calling her by first name,_ another classmate said with a smirk.  _Is there something going on between you two?_

_Well… maybe, but I just met her and we didn't exactly talk too much,_  Chika said nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

Eventually, the crowd began to die down, making Riko let an exhausted sigh while Chika come up to her desk.

_Sorry about that. It's not like every day we get someone from another country coming to our town,_  Chika said sheepishly.

_T-That's fine,_  Riko said with a nervous smile that matches Chika's.

_So you're the person Chika-chan has been talking about._

Riko saw another girl with gray hair as she approaches the Hyou with a mischievous look from her bright blue eyes. The Hyou notices the dog-like floppy short ears and thick curved tail. It reminds her of a Siberian Husky.

_You look exactly how Chika-chan said you were,_  the girl said as her face moves closer to Riko.

_Y-You-chan?!_  Chika said with flustered as she stops her.

_You are?_ Riko said, looking at the girl next to Chika.

_Oh! That's right. Where are my manners? The name's Watanbe You, a childhood friend of Chika. If you need anything, just ask I'll be happy to help. Yousoro!_ The gray-haired girl shouted while making a salute with her hand and a smile.

_Yousoro?_  Riko said.

_That's You-chan's catchphase,_  Chika said with a smile.

_I see,_  Riko said, who starts to smile along the two.

_Nevermind that, Riko-chan. tell us more about your country,_  Chika said, showing brightened eyes.

_I'm sorry about that. Chika can get a little excited when she becomes interested in something,_  You said, who places one of her hands on her friend's shoulder to keep her from overdoing it.

Just then, the school bell rings, signaling the end of lunch period before they could make further talk as they continued with their afternoon classes.

* * *

After school was over, You heads to the pool for club activities, leaving Chika and Riko by themselves.

Chika offers to give Riko a tour of the campus, which the Hyou accepts.

As the two was walking in the halls, with Chika acting like a tour guide, something catches Riko's attention.

In one of the rooms that they passed by was a large object covered in a light brown tarp.

While hidden, Riko recognizes the shape and figures out what it was.

**_So they have one in this school,_**  Riko thought.

_Riko-chan!_

That shout brought Riko from her thoughts. She saw the orange-haired girl waving at her as she turns a corner, disappearing from sight.

_Chika-chan wait up!_  Riko said as she picks up the speed.

Just as she tries to catch up to the Inu, turning left at the corner….

POW!

The Hyou runs into someone, with enough impact to make both of them fall on the ground.

_I-Itai…_  Riko said as she recover from the collision before noticing a person on the ground next to her.  _Are you alright?_

It was a girl with dark blue hair with a 'bun' on the side and what looked like a black feather poking out of it.

As the girl opens her eyes from the recoil, Riko could see vibrant, yet dark pink eyes staring back at her.

_Kukuku,_  the girl starts to snick for some reason as she slowly stand.

_Something like this is nothing for this fallen angel Yohane. Not even the bout of Ragnarok and the wrath of heaven can stop this herald of darkness. Consider yourself lucky that you are got off unscathed._

The girl talk in a deep voice while making a strange pose, using her two fingers to lightly graze her face.

There was silence between the two for a moment.

_Hai?_  Riko let a short stutter from her mouth, tilting her head in confusion.

Realizing the proclamation she made, the girl's face morphs from a state of shock to horror.

_T-That.. I mean… it's not what you think!_

The girl sputter some random words before running from the Hyou, who was still in a daze.

**_I guess this place has… unique characters_** , Riko thought as she saw the unknown girl makes her way to the opposite side of the hallway until she was out of sight.

_Riko-chan, are you alright?_  Chika said, who witness the brief encounter and lent a hand to the Hyou.

_I'm fine,_  Riko said she uses Chika's hand to get back up and look at the direction where the girl went.  _Who was that?_

_I don't recognize her, but I think she is a student in this school,_  Chika said.  _Judging the green bow on her uniform, she must be a first year._

_I didn't notice that,_  Riko said, who was more focused on the girl's action than her attire. Moreover, the Hyou was perplex by the impression. Those eyes.

For the rest of the day, the two explore the places where other students were doing afterschool activities until the two finally went to the pool where they watch You perform dives and drills.

* * *

_So what do you think of our school, Riko-chan?_  Chika said, looking at the red-haired girl.

The three of them were walking side by side, making their way from the school to the town. By then, the sun was starting to set and the sky was filled with colors of orange, yellow, and red.

_Hai, it's a nice school. everyone is very kind,_  Riko said.

_Ne, if you like, we can also show you around town,_  You said.

_If it's ok with you two,_  Riko said.

_Of course, you're our friend after all!_  You said with a smile, her tail wagging side to side.

_Friend, ha?_  Riko said with an anxious tone.

_Well, I'll see you two tomorrow, Yousoro!_ You said as she runs ahead, turning back to wave at the two before leaving.

_You-chan lives in a different part of town, so it takes her awhile to get back home,_  Chika said.

_I see,_  Riko said.

_Look! There's my house,_  Chika said as she points at a wooden one-stored building.  _Our family runs an inn that have open-air hot springs. You should come by and visit some time._

_Is that so?_  Riko said, curious as she looks at the building before realizing something.  _Ah?!_

_What's the matter, Riko-chan?_  Chika said as she looks at the Hyou with confusion.

_You live here? Chika-chan,_  Riko said as the two were standing outside the entrance of the inn.

_That's right. Is there something wrong?_  Chika said narrowing her eyes.

_There's nothing wrong at all! It's just, the house next to yours…_  Riko said, pointing at the said structure, pausing before continuing to speak, … _is where I'm staying while in Uchira._

_Eh?! Seriously!_  Chika said as she looks between the Hyou and the two-floored beige house.  _But then, that means we're neighbors!_

_What are the chances of this happening?_  Riko said.  _I didn't even realized it since I just started living here. Well, I hope you treat me well from now on._

The Hyou makes a slight bow to Chika, which took the Inu by surprise.

_That's fine, Riko-chan, hahaha,_  Chika said nervously.

Ark!

The sudden sound made Riko jolted up out of surprise as she looks at its source.

Near the inn was a big furry dog with white and orange fur, its eyes completely covered by its hair.

Immediately, Riko felt a sense of dread as the dog was staring the Hyou while panting steadily.

_Hm? What's wrong, Riko-chan?_  Chika asked.

_N-Nothing. I will see you later, Chika-chan. Have a good evening,_  Riko said loudly as she rushes back to her house.

_O-Ok,_  Chika said, confused by the Hyou's behavior, but eventually went home, happy to meet her next door neighbor.

* * *

Over the next few days, Riko spend much of her time with Chika and You as they guide her around the town.

From the local shops to the beach to the scenery, they explore anything that makes the town unique and interesting.

While the town was not as bustling as Riko has experience with places in the country of Mori, it was a nice pace for the Hyou.

While spending time with them, Riko learns more about her new friends.

Takami Chika

The youngest of three sisters.

Her family runs a traditional inn.

Her favorite food is mikan.

Chika is skillful in calligraphy and tablet tennis.

For the most part, Riko was able to get along with the sisters, but gets frightened by Shitake, the family dog, every time she visits Chika.

Watanabe You

An athletic girl with a cheerful personality that is almost identical as Chika if not more.

A honest person that acts without thinking, but also kind and loyal to the people close to her.

Her favorite foods are mikan and salisbury steak.

Hobbies include weight training and diving.

An only child, she lives together with her parents.

Her father, whom You has a deep respect for, is the captain of a ferry. Because of that, he was mostly away from the family and You could only see him several times in a year.

According to Chika, You has a 'thing' for uniforms, possibly because of her dad.

Even though Riko came to Uchira a short time ago, she felt like she has become a local of the town thanks to Chika and You.

* * *

**[A few days later]**

_A festival?_  Riko said as she looks at Chika. The two were in their classroom, which was almost emptied of students after school.

_Yeah! There's this festival going on today and I want to go! I asked You-chan to come, but she has classroom duty and will go there later. It feels weird to go by myself, so please come with me!_ Chika said as she puts her hands together, eyes closed and ears drooping slightly.

Seeing her friend like that, the Hyou reveals a small smile.

_I don't mind,_  Riko said. The Hyou didn't have anything else to do outside of school.

_Really? Yatai!_  Chika said.  _This is going to be fun! Let's go!_

Chika grabs Riko's hand and starts running.

_W-Wait, Chika-chan!_  Riko said as the Inu drags her out of the school.

After some time, they eventually reach the place where the festival was held.

_This is….,_  Riko said, looking at the entrance to the festival, which leads to what appears to be a school.

Despite the joyful atmosphere of the event, there was not that many people there as Riko expected.

_Uchira Elementary School Festival,_ Chika answered.  _They do this every year._

The Hyou notices a change in the Inu's expression as she said the last part, which quickly brightens as they looked around.

Riko could see stalls lined up next to each other, managed by the children of the school. Some were selling food and items while others were hosting mini games.

_Ah! a customer!_

One of the children shout as they notice the two girls and went to them.

_Hey, miss! Would you like try some balloon fishing?_ the child said as she points to one of the booth.

Riko looks at Chika for an answer, who happily replies,  _Of course! We be happy to!_

The children then leads the two to their stall.

Within a hour of the festival, You met up with the two and the three set off to enjoy their time at the festival. Much of their afternoon was spent going through the stalls, trying some of the games, and buying snacks.

By the time the festival was over, the sun was starting to set, people starting to clean up after the event.

After saying their goodbyes to You, Chika and Riko were walking near the beach on their way home.

_Thanks for coming with me, Riko-chan,_  Chika said.  _I'm sorry if it was not as exciting, but we had a great time, don't you think?_

_Yes, it was fun. You seem to know a lot of those people,_  Riko said, seeing how well Chika interact with the children.

_Hm, I am an alumni of Uchira Elementary,_  Chika said proudly, sticking out her chest.  _I did something like this when I was their age._

_I see,_  Riko said.

The two didn't talk for some time Chika starts speaking.

_Riko-chan. Did you know? This town has only has one elementary school, middle school, and high school each,_  Chika said as she stops walking.

_I didn't know that,_  Riko said, who looks surprised.

_It's no secret that not many people live in this town to begin with,_  Chika said, her face forming a sad expression.  _Lately, the number of people is decreasing._

_You can tell?_  Riko said.

_I grew in this town, so I know pretty much everybody here,_  Chika said.  _Back when I was helping with the festival, there was more people than there is now, but even then it was lonely that few people came. Because of that, my classmates and I would take turns as customers and vendors._

_Chika-chan,_  Riko said, seeing the usually cheerful Inu with such a sad and serious expression makes her heart ache.

_I love this town so much, but at this rate, there won't have any people left living here. From the bottom of my heart, I don't want this town to disappear. No matter what, I won't let that happen,_ Chika said with a determined look.

Riko couldn't find the words to answer her friend's wishes, only looking at her with understanding.

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something off my chest,_  Chika said with apologizing look.

_No. you're not wrong at all,_ Riko said, shaking her head.  _Even though I am not a local, I like this town as well. If there was anything I could do to help I would, but…_

_Of course you can help!_ Chika said with a wide smile she grabs both Riko's hands with her own.  _With knowledge from your country, I'm sure we can think of ideas on making this town shine! Let's do our best, Riko-chan!_

_U-um,_  Riko said, nodding while making a bitter smile.

* * *

**What should I do?**

Riko was lying at the center of her bed, thinking about her conversation with Chika.

_Even though I told Chika I wanted to help, I don't know if I can,_  Riko said with her eyes closed.

The images of Uchira and the ocean, her experiences on the town, and the kindness of its people gives a warmth feeling in the Hyou's heart.

!

As if struck with inspiration, Riko sits up and grab a notebook that was on a desk near the bed. The notebook was filled with music sheets that she normally uses to create a music piece.

Riko went through several thoughts in her minds while scribbling something on the notebook before turning in for the night.

* * *

The nights in Uchira can be described as calm and quiet, serenaded by gentle winds.

The town was situated between the ocean and a forested area coupled with varying mountains, so the winds travel from the sea and pushes itself pass the town and into the inter areas of the land.

Within a certain part of the forest at this quiet night…

THUMP THUMP

Covered underneath a layer of earth, a slight pulse radiates from a dim red light that is hidden on the surface.

THUMP THUMP

Nevertheless, its faint presence creates a rippling pressure that make the surrounding ground shakes lightly.

THUMP THUMP

The pulse's rhythm is slow, but steady and growing stronger with each beat.

For the moment, these sounds were eclipsed by the winds.

* * *

**If part of the chapter sounds familiar, that's because I got the idea from the LLS SID.**

**This chapter was much shorter, but the story will pick up from here.**

**Thank you for the feedback. Reviews and comments are welcomed.**


	4. Return

**Hello, everyone.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My hectic schedule combined with my enduring case of writer's block has been exhausting, so they may be some delays on the stories. Nevertheless, there are a lot of things in the Fall to celebrate, which includes birthdays. From u's, we have Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori while in Aquors, there is Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, and Kurosama Ruby. So let's all wish them a Wonderful (Belated) Happy Birthday!**

**Also, I'm so excited for the upcoming second season of Love Live Sunshine next week.**

**Now on with the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_They're coming!_

_Everyone, Run!_

_Hurry to the Shelters!_

In a remote town on a certain day, an incident was unfolding that has caused the townspeople to flee from their houses, shouts of fear and paranoia filled the air.

Among the panicked masses was a little girl carried by her mother, who was running from the confusion. The child buried her face on her mother's chest, scared of the loud noises around her. For whatever reason, she timidly lifted her head to see the chaos behind her.

Houses set ablaze and leveled. Debris from the crumbling buildings were falling on the ground, some of it landing on the people escaping from the chaos.

At another direction, she saw what looked like giant insects of different shapes and sizes, moving towards them, cutting down and killing any victims that couldn't escape in time.

As the horrific scenes were etched into her mind, her eyes was suddenly blinded by a large blue-green light that shoots upward from a far distance.

* * *

_AGH!_

Riko opens her eyes widely while making a sharp yelp.

She slowly props herself up with her arms from her bed in a sitting position and places her hand on her chest, her body covered in sweat.

Riko took a few seconds to take deep breaths to regulate her breathing and heartbeat. After calming herself down, she lays back down and stares at the ceiling.

**_Why did I dream about that? It was something that happened years ago, so why now?_ **

As her worry float in her mind, she falls back to sleep.

* * *

**[At Uranohoshi Girl's Academy]**

_Soooo hoooot,_  Chika said in an exhaustive tone, leaning back on her chair, fanning herself with some papers lying around.

_It's true that it is very sunny today,_  Riko said, shielding her eyes with one of her hands from the sunlight coming through the windows while holding a broom with another.

_Well, it is almost summer after all,_  You said with a wry smile.

It was after school where the three girls were hanging in their classroom on the second floor. Chika and Riko were assigned classroom duty while You was waiting around until it was time for diving practice.

_The heat aside, did any of you think of any more ideas?_  Chika said as she looks at the two.

It has been a few weeks since Riko arrive to Uchiura in the spring. As season changes to summer, the weather has become much hotter than what she experienced when living in the Country of Mori. Thanks to the locals and her friends, the Hyou has become accustomed to the town life although she could never get used to occasional surprises, particularly coming from Chika.

They decided before to come up with ideas to help invigorate the town.

Days have passed, but they still didn't have a solid idea to work with.

At first, they look at the attractive parts of Uchiura that would draw people to the town.

As Chika and You point out early on, other than the beautiful scenery and the warm hospitality of the town, Uchiura didn't have any other interesting attractions compared to the cities.

Next, they try to think of fun activities and events that can take place in the town throughout the year although their options are limited due to lack of resources.

_Haaaaa, I hate to say it, but nothing really exciting ever happens around here,_  You said in a dissatisfied tone.

_That may be a good thing in a way,_  Riko said.

_But that's not good at all!_  Chika said with a frustrated expression.  _What people want is something that makes them excited and wanting more._

_Well, it's too bad that we don't have a club or group that can help us with this,_  Riko said.  _This is way too much for just the three of us._

_A… Club?_  Chika said slowly, tilting her head to the side.

_What do you mean, Riko-chan?_  You said.

_Well, this school has after-school clubs, right?_  Riko said.

Because of the dwindling number of students, there were very few clubs in the school, but there are some nevertheless.

_Hm,_  Both Chika and You nod their heads in agreement.

_This thing is, having a club would mean more people working together and they can get school funds for their activities,_ Riko said.

_That's a great idea, Riko-chan!_  Chika said loudly as she went to grasp the Hyou's hand with both her own.  _We should start our own club!_

_Eh?!_  Riko said, taken back by the Inu's unexpected answer.  _But, I was just making that suggestion at the top of my head. To tell you the truth, I really don't know if it will help us though._

_Riko-chan's right, Chika-chan. Besides, do you really think that they'll let us form a club just for our personal use?_  You said.

_It's not just for us. We are trying to save our town from extinction,_  Chika said with a burning passion in her eyes. I _f that is not important enough, then I don't know what is._

_Extinction?_  Riko said

_It'll be fine. How hard could it be?_  Chika said with a smile.

Before either Riko or You could respond, the three felt the floor shook slightly under their feet.

_Chika-chan! Didn't I tell you before not to stomp the floor like that?_  Riko scolded.

_Eh? But that was not me,_  Chika said.

The three girls then felt a slow, but steady rhythm of vibrations, which was made partly visible by the rippling of the water in a nearby bucket.

After a few seconds, the tremors ceased.

Oh, it stopped, You said.

_Before long,_  they heard loud screams coming from outside the classroom followed by a loud glass-shattering sound. After looking at each other for a second, the girls run to the door.

* * *

**[Minutes Earlier]**

On the first floor of the school, a girl by the name of Kunikida Hanamaru was sitting on a desk, reading a medium blue-colored book in one of the classrooms. She had light brown hair with pointed ears on her head and a thick, fluffy tail with a slight curl at the tip.

_What cha doing, Yoshiko-chan, zura?_  Hanamaru said, as she closes her book to look at someone who also in the classroom.

_It's not Yoshiko! It's Yohane! And if you must know, I am performing a ritual to see into the future,_  the dark blue-haired girl said in an irritated look. The said girl, Tsushima Yoshiko, was wearing a black cloak with a hood, holding a candle with one hand and an old book with another.

_Hmmmm. By the way, isn't it hot to be wearing black clothes?_  Hanamaru said, looking with unconcerned yellow-colored eyes.

_Kukuku… These are but another formal attire of the fallen angel. What's more, the sun has no effect for the likes of Yohane's power._ Yoshiko said confidently even when sweat droplets cover her forehead.  _So let me do my work, Zuramaru!_

Watching them interact in shy silence was another girl with bright red hair tied in pigtails and emerald-colored eyes. Her name was Kurosawa Ruby, a student in the same year as the other two. She sported short, flat ears and a pointed, straight tail similar to an otter. Although she was close friends with Hanamaru, she only met with Yoshiko a few weeks ago, when she transferred from another school in a different town. From what Ruby heard, Yoshiko was Hanamaru's childhood friend. She thought that Yoshiko seems like a nice girl amidst a bit strange with her interest in the 'fallen angel' although Hanamaru didn't mind as she was used to the other's girl's antics.

Suddenly, the sunlight coming through the windows disappear, which was noticed by the three girls.

When they look out the window to see what happened, their faces paled as white as snow.

_Ah ah ah_  Ruby let out nonsensical gibberish as she fell on her behind, her body was petrified with fear.

_C-Could it be that an agent from hell has come for me?_  Yoshiko said as her body trembling completely, waiting to give out.

_R-RUN AWAY, ZUURAAAA!_  Hanamaru shouted at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed into the hallways.

* * *

On the third floor, three girls exit out of their classroom after hearing loud noises to see what was happening.

_What's going on?!_  A girl with long, violent-blue hair and purple-colored eyes said as they saw students running in one direction in the hallways.

They saw that the wall of one side of the building was ripped away, leaving a gaping hole in the school.

However, what made the scene even more outrageous was the appearance of a red-pinkish-colored creature standing in front of the gap, whose height was roughly the same as the school building. It had a humanoid body, but its head was like that of an anemone, several tentacles and a wide mouth with jagged barbs.

_PIGIIIIII_

A high-pitched scream from above alerts them to look up see some of the students being held by some of the tentacles, including someone they knew.

_RUBY!_  A elegant girl with black hair and green-colored eyes said in a high-pitched scream as she runs towards the direction of the creature.

_Dia! You mustn't get any closer!_  Another girl with blond hair and eyes that matches her hair said, who grabs her friend by her waist before she could get near to the creature.

_Let me go, Mari-san! I have to save my sister!_  Dia said in a desperate voice as she tries to struggle out of the golden-haired girl's grip.

_WATCH OUT!_  A voice shouted as they felt someone forcibly shove them backwards to the ground.

T-That hurts… What t-

Mari recovers from the impact to retort, but her words fell when she saw her friend, Kanan, captured by one of the creature's tentacles, struggling as she is lifted up into the air towards the creature.

_Ugg ghhh,_  Kanan grunted as the tentacles slowly wrap around her arms and legs.

_NOOO! KANANNNNN!_

_KANAN-SAN !_

Both Mari and Dia screamed frantically, but could only stand there helplessly against the towering monster.

* * *

_Are you kidding me?_  Chika said with a blank voice.

When Chika, You, and Riko went into the hallways, there was terrified screams from the students as they run to one side of the school. The reason was because there was massive monster coming from the opposite direction, leaving behind a scene of destruction in its path. They saw that some of the students got injured as they try to escape from the building.

It took a moment for them to realize the severity of their situation, but before they could react, a stray tentacle reaches out and grabs Chika by the waist.

_KYYYAAA,_  Chika screamed as she lifted into the air.

_CHIKA-CHAN!_  You said.  _Damn it! What should we do?!_

_Why…._

Hearing a soft voice, You turns her head to see Riko, who was trying to say something.

_Why… I thought it was already over…. Why is this happening again?!_  Riko said with an erratic tone, who fell on her knees. The Hyou's body is trembling violently as she is seeing something unbelievable.

_Riko-chan?! What's wrong?_  You said despite her being afraid. Compared to the others, the Inu thought that the Hyou's reaction was off.

Another roar coming from the creature draws everyone's attention except for Riko, who seems to be in an internal state of panic.

**_Please… Someone…._** the Hyou thought as she closes her eyes tightly as she couldn't bear to watch what may come.

_"Let's do our best, Riko-chan!"_

_"Of course, you're our friend after all!"_

Amidst her chaos of thoughts, The Hyou remembers the voices of her friends, suddenly followed by an unknown voice that came from inside her mind.

**_FIGHT!_ **

Reaching her mental limit, a feeling deep inside Riko's heart spreads throughout her body, making her lift her head and slowly stand up, which went unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the students and teachers scattered near the school building could only watch in horror as the creature brings the girls it caught closer to its mouth. It was at this time….

**[Fireball]**

A ball made of fire was shoot out of nowhere at an unprecedented speed, and hits the mouth of the creature, resulting in a blood-curling scream. The source of the attack came from none other than Riko.

_Riko…chan?_  You said, her mouth slightly agape.

_YAAHHHH!_

The next second, Riko lets out a maddening cry as she dashes towards the creature, shocking the people near her.

_….R-Riko-chan! Wait!_  You said after she shakes off her initial shock of the weird behavior of the Hyou.

As she approached the broken edge of the second floor hallway, Riko uses the strength of her legs to jump across the gap between the building and the creature. The force of the jump propelled the Hyou directly to the monster. Before bracing for impact, Riko shifts her body to where her right side is facing the monster, delivering a shoulder blow to the monster's upper area.

The impact was strong enough to cause the creature to fall backwards until it landed on its back.

Although her body slides down the monster slightly, Riko grips onto its skin with her nails on one hand and winding back her other hand, balling it up into a fist that was seemingly glowing a red light, before landing a punch to the creature.

The punches causes the body to ripple, forcing the air of the creature's mouth each time.

After the initial hit, Riko starts a series of short, but intense punches to the creature's abdomen.

_Let. Them. Go,_  Riko let a few words escape her mouth between the punches.

The relentless attack by the Hyou somehow debilitates the monster, making it loosen the grip of the tentacles, allowing its captives slip out slightly.

!

Taking the chance, Kanan wriggles out its grip and escape by jumping off while Riko was distracting the creature. After landing on the ground, she ran to where Chika the others were, who were unconscious and on the verge of falling to the ground.

Kanan reaches for the tentacles holding them, pulls them off each girl, and rescuing them one by one.

After making sure they were all secured, she ran as far away as she could from the monster, carrying Ruby and Hanamaru on her back while holding Yoshiko and Chika with each arm.

By the time Kanan was able to rescue the captured girls and move them to a safe distance, some of the other classmates exit the building and ran towards her direction as she finished gently laying the others on the ground.

_KANAN!_  the golden-haired girl screams as she crashes into the taller girl's body knocking both of them to the ground.  _KANAN! KANAN!_

_M-Mari.. Calm down,_  Kanan said, who softly rubs the girl's trembling back.

_No! I am not letting you go ever again!_  Mari said loudly, burying her face into the chest, tears falling from her eyes as she tighten her grip around Kanan's waist.

_RUBY!_  Dia said, who went to the younger girl and check on her body. Seeing there are no serious injuries on the small girl, Dia let a sigh of relief before looking worried at Kanan.  _Are you ok, Kanan-san?_

_No biggie. Everyone else is fine as well, just knocked out,_  Kanan said with a nervous smile.

_Chika-chan! Chika-chan! Wake up,_  You said, lightly shaking the Inu's shoulder.

_Y-You-chan.._  Chika said, her eyelids flicker as they open to the see the worried face of the ash-gray haired girl.

_Thank goodness you're awake,_   _Chika-chan,_  You said, with a relieved look.  _Does it hurt anywhere?_

While Chika was waking up from her, Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko were still unconscious from their ordeal.

_I think so?_  Chika said with a confused look while her face was very close to her friend's.  _What happened?_

_T-That's…_  You stuttered, who couldn't find her the words to explain.

Before You could explain, Chika and the others heard an inhuman scream and look at the direction to see the pink creature standing up with the Hyou next to it.

_Hey! Over here!_  Riko yelled, trying to get the creature's attention by throwing a few fireballs at its head.

_Riko-chan?_  Chika said, her eyes widened as she saw her friend trying to fight the massive monster.

Eventually, the creature became agitated, which was shown by its restless tentacles, and starts walking at the Hyou's direction. In response, the red-haired girl started running to the forest next to the school.

_Riko-chan!_  Chika said with a frightened expression as she finds her footing to stand up and clumsily chase after the Hyou.

_Chika-chan wait!_  You said who runs after her friend.

* * *

**[At Another part of Uchira]**

_Gulp Gulp Gulp Haaa! That hits the spot._

Chiba let out a satisfied breath after drinking some water from a clear glass bottle.

He was sitting on a wooden bench, taking a break from his work.

_I supposed I should get back to the store. The boxes won't move themselves_ , Chiba said.

As he begins to get up from his seat….

_Grrrrrrrrrrr_

_Bark! Bark!_

_Wan! Wan! Wan!_

Chiba saw that his companions was barking and growling loudly while glaring something at a distance.

_What's wrong, You guys?_  Chiba said with a confused expression as he looks to where they were looking at before sensing an ominous, yet familiar aura that made the hairs on his body stand up.

_This… But why is…._

Left speechless, but spurred by a bad feeling in his gut, the Ookami grabs his work bag and starts to run to the source of the aura, the dogs following after him.

* * *

**_Good. I got its attention,_**  Riko thought as she was running deeper into the woods. Despite her heartbeat thumping so hard that she felt it was going to burst out of her chest and her mind was flooded with overwhelming dread and fear, the Hyou surprisingly wore a calm, but determination expression.

The pace of the creature was slow enough for the Hyou to maintain her distance.

While sprinting, Riko reaches into her school uniform and retrieves a necklace with a green-blue crystal attached to a black lanyard. Removing her necklace from her neck and gripping the crystal in her hand, Riko concentrates her aura to her hand. Seeing that she has gotten far enough from the school and making sure that the creature was still coming her way, she stops running and turns around to face the approaching creature.

_Hope this works,_  Riko said in a soft voice before kneeling down and plants her hand onto the ground with the crystal at the center of her palm.

**[Summon]**

Suddenly, a circle of light surrounds Riko as green markings appear on the Hyou's body.

From the ground in the middle of the circle emerges a large, hulking animal on four legs, twice the size of the Hyou.

The animal had the appearance of a leopard with greyish-silver fur coupled with black strips and markings on its body. It was wearing what looked like a tan vest covering its upper body with a handle on the back.

When the circle disappears, Riko stood up as the leopard came to the side of the Hyou.

_Come Mikei!_  Riko said as she jump-climbs on top on the back of the beast.

_RROOAAARR_

The beast opens its mouth to let out a bellowing roar that ripples through the air, exposing its set of sharp fangs, as it charges at the creature.

In response, the creature stops its movement and uses one of its arms to take a swipe at the two who was moving closer to it on the ground.

Seeing the arm coming straight at them….

_Jump, Mikei!_  Riko said in a commanding voice.

Using its leg muscles, the leopard leaps into the air.

Despite its bulky appearance, the leopard's agility not only dodges the attack, but also jump high enough to where they were both above the creature.

**_There it is,_**  Riko thought as she spots an unbefitting gem-like structure from the reflection of the sunlight, embedded on the top of the creature's head, protected by the free flowing tentacles. Without hesitation, Riko jumps from the leopard's back. Despite the risk, the Hyou lands randomly within the bed of tentacles on the monster's head.

At the same time, the leopard dives from midair, aiming for one of the monster's arm, where it was sinking its teeth. Both of them hold on firmly as the creature was flailing around to throw them off.

Amidst the chaos, Riko was able to reach the core within arm's length.

**_Please go through,_**  Riko thought as aura of a blue static-like light gather around her right arm.

**[Lightning Claw]**

When her attack hit the stone directly, a fissure forms on the core.

CRACK!

Clunks of the core broke apart as her aura was infusing into the opening, causing it to shatter into pieces.

The Hyou could feel the energy from the core building up, so she jump backwards just as the core releases a blast. As the Hyou was blown away from the explosion, she was received by the leopard, who catches her on its back in midair. As the two land on the ground, the creature falls on its side as its body start to dissolve into red-colored glitter fragments.

When Riko determines that the danger is over, she relaxes her body and looks at her companion.

_Thank you, Mikei. I promise I will pay you back next time,_  Riko said as she gets off the beast and nuzzles against the leopard's face. The beast in turn bumps its head back in affection, making a light purring sound.

Soon, a light envelopes the panther. Within seconds, the light disperses into the air, the beast along with the markings on Riko disappear along with it.

_Riko-chan!_

The Hyou look to see Chika, You, and some of the other classmates standing meters from her. They had expression of shock and awe, which meant they must have saw what she did.

While the Hyou was worried about the repercussions from today's incident, she was nevertheless happy that her friends are safe.

_Everyone. I'm gla…._

The Hyou didn't finish her sentence as her body suddenly loses all strength, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

_RIKO-CHAN!_  Chika screams as she runs to her friend.

* * *

_What the hell happened here?_  Chiba said in a low voice. The Ookami ran in the direction of the school after following flames and sparks suddenly appearing in the sky. He arrives at the scene minutes after the clash between Riko and the creature, standing and staring in disbelief at the damage to the ground before him. There was a visible crater that was smoldering on the ground with downed trees littering around it.

_Oi Riko-chan! Are you ok?! Open your eyes! Wake-up!_

Chiba looks to see Riko lying unconscious on the ground.

A girl was holding up Riko's body as other girls gather around the two, worried about the Hyou.

Trying to connect the pieces together, the Ookami has a vague idea of what happened, showing a troubled expression.

_What is going on?_  Chiba said as he grit his teeth.

* * *

**Sorry about the sudden turn of events, but it was necessary for the story to move forward.**

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Thank you for the feedback so far.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	5. Old Scars, New Friendships

Greetings and Hope everyone is doing well.

The holidays are almost upon us and things should slow down enough for updates to go smoothly.

I also want to wish a belated Happy Birthday to our beloved goddesses, Ayase Eli and Hoshizora Rin.

Now to the continuation of the next chapter.

I do not own Love Live.

* * *

 

[?]

?: Look at that…. She is sleeping so peacefully.

?: I am not surprised…. She tired herself after all that playing.

In a place filled with a white light and nothing else, two unknown figures watches over a smaller figure. It was a younger girl with crimson hair, wearing light pink dress. She was sleeping on her side, curled up in a comforting position, a small smile that reveal pleasant dreams.

Only two voices stirred her surroundings, one of them was casual and light. The other deep, but gentle.

?: That aside, Is it really ok not to say goodbye to her?

?: It's not like we'll be gone for good. Although it's sad that we won't see each other for awhile, it's for the best.

?: Indeed, it's for her sake, so we can't be greedy.

As the two figures lean closer to the girl, their words begin to fade into the background.

?: Grow… and ….. become strong

?: …Until we… meet again…..

* * *

 

Hmmmmmmm…..

Riko's body stir as she slowly opens her eyes. Even though it was slightly dark, she recognizes the ceiling of her room.

She raises her hand to touch her face, suddenly noticing white bandages wrapped around her arms down to her elbow.

Her heart drops as she remembers everything that happened before she passed out, prompting her to sit up right from the bed.

For someone like Riko, who loves playing the piano, her hands are essential for performing and creating music.

Despite that, she fought recklessly against an outrageous creature using only her bare fists (with aura as well as help from Mikei).

After moving her hands and wrists in different motions and concluding that there was no abnormal movements or pain, she lets out a sigh of relief. Then, Riko notices that she was wearing her night clothes.

The hearing of the door creaking perks up Riko's ears as she turns her attention to the visitor. At the door entrance was her mother, whose widened eyes met with her own.

Riko…. Her mom said with a sad, but relieved look. Before the Hyou could asked, the mother ran to her side and embraces her in a hug.

Oh.. Thank goodness you're ok, the mother said with tears in her eyes.

Riko: M-Mom…

Not knowing what to say, she remains still, not wanting to ruin the moment.

After seconds passed, they broke away from the hug and look each other at an arm's length.

Riko: What happened, mom?

Riko's mom, with a conflicted expression, sits on a chair before speaking.

You were unconsciously for three whole days, the older woman said in a solemn tone.

Hearing that sentence left Riko speechless and anxious, unable to respond.

Hesitantly, her mom explained the events that happened after she fell unconscious.

She was rushed to the medical facility nearest to the town and the parents were contacted. After seeing that there were no serious injuries, she was discharged and sent home. As to why she couldn't stay at the hospital, the place was not suited for long-term care and decide it would be better for her to recuperate. There was not issue of care as Riko's mom works as a nurse and had been tending to her daughter. However, Riko didn't wake up even after some time has passed, making her parents worry.

Word of the incident at the school spread throughout the town.

A curfew was put into place on the town and the residents were on high alert.

Fortunately, nothing serious happened while she was unconscious, so the town went on their daily activities.

Moreover, the school was temporally closed due to the damage caused by the monster. She was told that classes will resume in a few days, which surprises Riko considering the destruction and the trauma to the students after witnessing something terrible.

Up until she woke up, several of her classmates and friends came by to check on her, explaining the flowers and get well signs that Riko saw, which filled half her room.

* * *

 

This feels like a dream.

Riko was standing on the sandy beachside just outside her house, wearing light clothing and sandals. The sun was starting to set under the ocean. She watches the tides moving in and out, but her thoughts was on something else.

Or a nightmare.

Even though there were differences in appearance, the monster looked and felt similar to what she had seen in the past. To make things worse, it is hard to say when the next encounter will occur.

What was more concerning to the Hyou was the way she acted during that incident.

Thinking back, it was the first time she was reckless enough to risk her life like that.

Her classmates and friends saw what she did. How in the world is she going to face them, let alone explain her actions to them?

The Hyou was in disbelief with everything she has experienced over the last few days.

Riko: This is just too much for me.

She uses her left hand to move some of her fluttering hair behind her ear as she felt the ocean breeze graze her cheeks.

?: RIKO-CHAN!

Hearing her name and approaching footsteps, she turns around only to be tackled onto the sand.

When she recovered, she looks to see a familiar face on the ground with her.

Riko: C-Chika-chan?

The Hyou was surprised to be meeting them so soon.

You: Sorry, Riko-chan. Chika-chan just couldn't hold herself back anymore

You, who was behind them, watched the intimate reunion.

Chika: I heard from your mother that you were awake.

Seeing the Inu with tears on the verge to flooding face, Riko try to assure her with a gentle smile.

Riko: It's ok, Chika-chan. I am fine, really. Now, can you please get off me? You're heavy.

Chika: Oh?! S-Sorry.

Realizing how closed she was, Chika backed off and sat her knees.

Chika: Wait. I am not that heavy!

You helps pull both of them up to their feet.

You: Leaving Chika-chan's weight aside…

Chika: Hey!

You: What are you doing all by yourself here?

Riko: I was just getting some air after being in bed for so long. How are you two?

Chika: We're just fine. If anything, is there something bothering you?

Riko: What makes think that?

You: You look like you were in pain. Did something happen?

Chika: We're your friends. Tell us if something's wrong.

Seeing their concerned faces, Riko know that she couldn't hide her worries.

Riko: I wasn't sure if you wanted to be my friend anymore.

Chika/You: Hm?

Riko: the two of you were there when I fought against that monster. Am I right?

You: Yeah. We watched the whole thing.

Riko: After what I did, I feel like I am going to be treated differently by everyone because of that.

Chika: Eh? Why would we do something like that?

Riko pats the sand from the dress before continuing.

Riko: It's not unusual for people to be afraid of someone different from them. Those feelings can build up to where people will reject and even shun that person. It has happened in my country in the past.

You: What are you saying, Riko-chan?!

Chika: But you were trying to save everyone, right?

The Hyou shakes her head.

Riko: It's hard to say how people will react. It also doesn't hide the fact what I did, even though all I want to do is to live a normal life.

There was a moment of silence between the three.

Chika: ….Everything will be fine.

Riko: Chika-chan?

Chika: Everyone at school, no, in Uchiura, are very understanding. In the off-chance that someone does make a fuss about you, they will have to answer to me.

The Inu makes a guts-pose, making the Hyou smile.

You: The same goes for me. I will make sure that nobody will bother you. Yousoro!

Riko: Thank you.

A grateful expression forms on her face as some of her worries were eased.

You: Ne, Riko-chan.

Riko: What is it, You-chan?

You: Something has been bugging me for some time. When that monster was attacking the school, you said something strange, that it's happening again. There is also the way you fought.

You said with a serious expression.

Chika: Yeah. That was so amazing!

You: Exactly. You seem to know a lot about all of this.

Seeing You's serious expression in contrast to Chika's awe look, Riko let her words fall as she avoids looking at the two.

Riko: T-That is…

Chika: You-chan, I don't think she wants to talk about it. If anything, Riko-chan is the one most affected by this.

You (her ears drooped slightly): Wa. Sorry, It's ok if you don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable.

Riko: It's not that!

Her voice was loud enough to make Chika and You flinch, prompting her to tone back.

Riko: Just… Just give me some time and I will talk about it later when I am ready.

You: We understand.

Chika: Hey, Why don't the three of us sleep over my house?

You/Riko: Chika-chan?

You: Is that really ok?

Chika: Eh? Why?

Riko: Well, your house is an inn, so it may be busy there.

Chika: Don't worry about that. There's not that many people coming this month. Besides, I want to celebrate Riko's speedy recovery.

Reluctantly, the two decide to go with Chika's idea.

After asking their respective parents, the three spend the night in Chika's room later that night.

* * *

 

I see you are well. That's good.

The next day, Chiba paid a visit to Riko's house.

Moreover, he brought over some egg sandwiches, which Riko appreciates and accepts.

In the Hyou's room, they exchange information, mainly talking about the incident. According to Chiba, despite the damages caused by the monster, there were no casualties, which is nothing short of a miracle. Repairs are being done to the school as they speak. Interestingly enough, the Ookami also took part with reconstruction. As Chiba could only get vague information about the incident at the time, Riko fill in some of the details, including the things what she saw, what she did during the attack, how there are eerily similarities between the monster and the ones from the past.

After hearing everything from the Hyou, The Ookami has a solemn look, both hands on his chin, his eyes closed.

Chiba: Still, I can't believe something like this is happening again.

Riko: I wonder if that's the case…..So what is going to happen now?

He opens her eyes to look at Riko.

Chiba: Honestly, I am not sure. Something like this, I would need to contact my village. However, other than eyewitnesses, there's not that much the local authorities can do. If we were back at Mori, this would definitely generate a response, but this is a different land. I don't know if this country is prepared for something like that.

Unlike the country of Mori, The residents in Uchiura, and most likely the entire country of Mizu, did not know the concept of aura or the [Kizuna]. It's not so much that the residents of Mori was keeping it a secret, but rather the relationship between the two countries have not interact with each other enough.

Chiba: For now, just focus on resting and school. This is something that is out of our hands until we figure things out.

Riko: I will, but can I ask something personal?

Chiba: What is it?

Riko: Why are you so concerned with me?

The Hyou understands that the Ookami tribe are known for their deep bonds with one another, but also their particular indifference towards other tribes with some exceptions.

Chiba:…..You promise you won't laugh?

Riko responds with a nod.

Chiba: You kinda remind me of one of my little sisters.

Riko: Sister?

Chiba: Yeah. She is smart and gentle, but very shy and quiet in the past. As her older brother, I tried to help her whenever I could. It took a few years before she could come out of her shell.

Riko: Hmmmm. It seems you are close to your brothers and sisters. I am an only child, so I don't know what it's like.

Chiba: Taking care of my younger siblings sorta became second nature to me.

Riko: Hah. So I am just a substitute for your siblings. I am not sure whether to feel happy or disappointed hearing that.

Chiba: It's not like that at all!?

Chiba stood up and yelled out while the Hyou showed a teasing smile.

Chiba: Anyway, maybe one day I could introduce you to her. I think you two would get along.

The conversation went on until it was time for the Ookami to leave.

* * *

 

[The next day]

Riko: He said not to worry, but how can I not?

The second year was walking on an empty street, carrying several bags of groceries. Her mom asked her to run an errand to the nearest supermarket.

As she was in thoughts, she notices a figure in front of her, moving strangely.

When she got closer, the Hyou saw what looked like someone whose upper body was ensnared by a black umbrella.

?: Curses! Why now of all times!

Riko could hear the person yelling underneath the umbrella.

Seeing someone in distress, Riko gently places the bags on the ground and went up to the stranger.

Riko: Hey, are you alright?

She brings out a firm voice to make herself known.

?: Is someone there? Please help me!

The words was muffled, but Riko could hear a girl's voice.

After finding and disabling the locking mechanism on the umbrella, the person was released by the umbrella, which fell to the ground unscathed.

?: I'm saved!

Riko: Are you o-…

The red-haired girl stops in her sentence as she got a good look at the person.

The person was a young girl wearing a black laced dress with frills and elaborate designs. There was what looked like black wings behind her back.

What Riko didn't expect was that she knew the person by the appearance. It was the student that she bumped into during her first day of school. If she recall, the person was a first year student.

?: You have my thanks, stranger…

When the girl's pale fuchsia made eye contact the Hyou's amber eyes, she also was left speechless.

?: Y-You are-

The intensity of the awkward atmosphere between the two reaches a breaking point when Riko decides to get out of there.

Riko: I-It seems you are ok, so I should get going.

She bashfully turns around to get her belongings.

?: Eh? W-Wait.. I-Itai!

The change in tone made Riko stop in her tracks and turn her head.

She could see the person on one knee with a pained expression. There was a tiny scrap on the other knee, bruised and bleeding slightly.

Seeing that she couldn't leave her like that, Riko did a 180 turn, and again, approach the younger girl.

Riko: It doesn't look too serious. Does it hurt?

She kneels next to the girl and reach into her pocket.

?: Such a small wound wouldn't phase the likes o- Ah! that hurts!

The girl yelled out as the Hyou places a small piece of cloth over the wound and applies pressure.

Riko: This should stop the bleeding. Can you stand up?

After wrapping the cloth around the wound, the Hyou supports the person, who became quiet, up with her arms.

Locating a nearby bench, Riko let the girl sit down and look at the wound.

Riko: It's not too serious, so you should be able to move better after resting.

Noticing that the girl was staring sternly at her….

Riko: What's wrong?

?: …I never got your name.

Riko: Oh. It's Sakurauchi Riko.

?: Riko, is it? Well, I know that you must be curious about me, so I will also introduce myself. I am the fallen angel, Yohane, descended from heaven. The persona of darkness embodied….

Riko: Tsushima Yoshiko, am I wrong?

Yoshiko: It's not Yoshiko! It's Yohane! Wait. How did you know my name?

Riko: You dropped your student ID on the ground where I saw you.

The Hyou took out the object from her pocket and showed it to the younger girl.

Yoshiko: Guuu!

Yoshiko brazenly snatches the ID away from Riko.

Riko: Anyway, I have to go now. It's getting late.

Just as she gets up and starts to leave…

Yoshiko: W-Wait!

Riko: What's wrong?

Yoshiko: T-Thank you for helping me.

Riko: It's nothing. You stay safe, ok?

Not forgetting her bags, Riko quickly disappears from the area, but not before showing a beautiful smile, leaving behind a mesmerized fallen angel.

* * *

 

You: Are you sure you are alright?

Riko: I think I will somehow manage.

It was the day that the school reopens and the three second-years were walking to the school.

Out of consideration for the Hyou, they decided to arrive later to avoid the attention of the other students while giving them enough time to get to class on time.

?: Oiiiiii

Hearing someone from behind calling them, the three look to see someone running towards them. It was a slender girl with amethyst-colored eyes and long blue hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a similar school uniform with a different colored bow in the front.

Chika/You: Kanan-chan!

The two chirped merrily while Riko remained silent.

Kanan: It's been awhile since I have seen you guys.

Chika: Yeah. The days off from school were a real blast, but the curfew was a bummer.

You: So are you coming to school as well, Kanan-chan?

Kanan: Mana. By the way, who is she?

Riko: Hello, my name is Sakurauchi Riko. I am a classmate to You-chan and Chika-chan.

Kanan: It's nice to meet you. My name is Matsuura Kanan. I am childhood friends with Chika and You.

The tall girl brought out a friendly and warm smile, making the Hyou's heart skip a beat.

Riko: Is that so? I wonder why I have never seen you before if you know Chika-chan and You-chan?

You: That's because Kanan-chan is a third-year student and in a different class than us. Also, she helps out at her family's diving shop outside of school. A few weeks ago, her grandpa injury his leg, so she had been busy lately.

Riko: Diving shop?

She tilts her head slightly.

Kanan: People come to the shop to explore the deep depths of the sea. You should come over and try it. It's a great experience to get to know the ocean up close and personal.

Chika: That's a great idea!

Kanan: Actually, I have been wondering, Are you perhaps the girl from that time, the one who defeated the monster?

Her expression suddenly turns serious. Riko felt nervous by the older girl's stare.

Riko: U-Um…..

Kanan: Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious.

Kanan, noticing what she did, panics a little before showing a sincere look.

Kanan: To tell you the truth, I actually heard a lot about you from Chika and You.

Riko: Really? What did they talk about?

Kanan: About your red hair and amber eyes. A kind personality and an artistic style. You are pretty as they said you were.

Chika/You: WAAAAA/Kanan-chan what are you saying!

The two Inu try to keep the taller girl from saying anymore, their faces slightly colored pink from embarrassment.

Riko: I-I see.

As she looks at the new girl, the Hyou notices three sets of slits on each side of the girl's neck, which was not overlooked by the older girl.

Kanan: Are you perhaps wondering about these? I am not surprised since you don't see many people with this, but you could say they are a type of gill.

Kanan moves her head to expose her neck and points at the side.

Riko (surprised): G-Gills?! So does that mean you can breathe underwater?

Kanan (sheepishly): I come from a mixed family, so I am sorta a cross between an Iruka and a Shachi. At least that's what gramps tells me.

According to Kanan, the Iruka and Shachi are two of many tribes unique to the country of Mizu. One of the features of both tribes are the appearance of gill-like structures.

Kanan: I don't mind talking more about it, but since I was able to meet you, there is something I wanted to let you know.

Riko: And that is..

Kanan straightens her back and bowed deeply, surprising not only Riko, but also You and Chika.

Kanan: Thank you for saving me the other day.

Riko: K-Kanan-san?!

Kanan: I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you. If there is a way for me to pay you back….

Riko: Eh? I don't anything in mind right now.

Kanan: Is that so? Well, let me know if you think of something….Ah?!

Chika: What is it Kanan-chan?

Kanan: Look at the time. Classes are going to start soon!

Chika/You/Riko: EHHHH?!

The four of them started sprinting towards the school with the athletic third-year leading the ways.

* * *

 

[At the Student Council Office]

It seems that the repairs to the school are almost complete.

In a packed room, a tall girl with dark hair with deep-green eyes was sitting behind a large wooden desk. Her name was Kurosawa Dia, a third-year school at Uranohoshi Girls' Academy.

Of course!

The person who answered was another third-year by the name of Ohara Mari.

The girl had golden hair and yellow eyes with pointed ears and a slender tail. The two of them was wearing identical uniforms.

Dia: Still, I can't believe that you were able to convince your parents.

As the damage to the building was not minor, there were talks about whether to repair the school or whether to close it down. Then there was the question on to pay for the repairs should they choose to the former.

Somehow, the Ohara family, who manages and owns hotels throughout the country of Mizu, offered to provide financial backing. As a result, the school was able to open within a few days.

Mari: This school is a special place to me, so there is no way I would let it to close down.

Although she said it in a playful voice, the seriousness in her words was profound.

Dia: Even so… How in the world did it come to this?

Dia let out an exhausted sigh while looking at her friend.

As one of the conditions for helping out the school, the Ohara family would become involved in managing Urahoshi. For reasons unknown, Mari was appointed as the director of the school.

Mari: It can't be helped as papa and mama are busy with work, and since I take classes here, they gave the task to me.

Just as Dia was going to retort, the wooden door slides open with Kanan walking into the room.

Kanan: Sorry, I'm late. Did I miss anything?

Dia: Nothing important, Kanan-san.

Dia expresses a neutral look towards the late-comer. On the other hand….

Mari: Good Morning, Kanannn!

Mari runs over to the blue-haired girl, engulfing her in a hug.

Kanan: I see you're energized this morning as always, Mari.

The blue-haired girl struggles against the pressure around her waist and chest.

Mari: Of course! Being with my two best friends is always Shiny!

Mari happily rubs her cheeks against Kanan's upper area.

Dia: That aside, you just got here rather late. Even though you have come back to school after a break, did something happen?

After prying the blonde off of her, Kanan continued.

Kanan: I ran into Chika and You on my way to school. But get this. I found out that they were friends with that girl who took on that monster from before. It seems that she is also coming to school today.

Dia/Mari: Are you sure?!/WHAT?!

Both Dia and Mari shouted out as their serious faces move closer to the blue-haired girl to where she could feel their breaths on her cheeks.

Kanan: U-Um!

Kanan could only make a quick nod.

Dia: Then, we mustn't waste any time.

Mari: I agree. Let's give her an experience she will never forget.

Seeing the two standing side to side all fired up, a passion burning in their eyes, Kanan could only watch with a wry smile.

* * *

 

When the three second years enter their classroom, everyone looks at the entrance and went silence. Their penetrating stares on her, Riko thought about retreating when she felt a hand on her back. Seeing her two smile, Riko summons up her courage to face any repercussions.

However….

Are you alright, Riko-san?!

She really came!

Thank goodness!

All at once, the classmates crowded around the Hyou. Furthermore, they were concerned about the Hyou.

Riko: Eh? Eh?!

Chika: Everyone. Please calm down.

You: Please give Riko-chan some space. You're making her uncomfortable if you all come at her like that.

The two of them stood between Riko and the classmates.

Just as the commotion quiet down, a three-bell tone caught the attention of the students.

Sakurauchi Riko, Please come to the Student Council Office. I repeat. Please come to the Student Council Office. That is all.

The sudden announcement and its contents stiffens the Hyou's body, which worsen as her classmates all stare at her a second time.

Excusing herself, Riko quickly left the room.

Looking worried, Chika and You follow after her.

Chika: Riko-chan, should we come with you?

Riko: I-It should be fine.

You: You don't think that announcement…

Riko: Most likely about the event. Anyway, you two should go back to class. This is something that I have to do on my own.

Seeing the Hyou's determined eyes, the two girls stop walking and watch their friend's back shrink as she head further into the hallway.

* * *

 

Standing before the destined place, Riko took a moment to take in a deep breath before exhaling the heavy air.

Riko: It will be alright.

The Hyou politely knocks on the door.

Dia: Come in.

A deep voice from inside answered.

Riko: Excuse me.

When Riko opens the door, she saw two people standing at the back of the room whom Riko didn't recognize.

Dia: Please close the door behind you.

Riko: Hai.

The Hyou slides the door behind her and walk meekly closer to them.

Dia: I am sure you are wondering what you were called here for.

Before she could answer, Riko was approached by Mari.

Mari: Wow! Now that I see you up close, you look very cute.

Riko: Eh?!

The younger girl steps back in surprise and stutters out of confusion. Then, Mari starts to wrapped her arms around her.

Riko: Ehhhhh?!

Prrrrrrrrrr….

As Mari rubs her cheeks against the Hyou, a vibrating sound came from both girls.

Dia: Mari-san! Stop it! You're scaring her!

Dia yelled with an angry expression while tensing her body, which reveal her dark-brown, pointed tail that stood upright.

Mari: Sorry. Sorry.

Mari, with an unapologetic look , releases the Hyou from the hug while taking a few steps back.

Dia: I apologize for my friend's behavior.

Riko: It's ok. So what did you want to talk about?

She shakes off the shock from getting hugged.

Dia: Since you transferred to this school only recently, we never properly introduce ourselves. My name is Kurosawa Dia from the Kurosawa family, a member of the Kawauso tribe, and the current student council president. And this is….

Mari: Hai! I am Ohara Mari, the newly appointed school director, but you can call me Mari.

The blonde girl showed a curve in her smile while Riko looks surprised.

Riko: Eh? You're not a student?

Mari: Of course I am a student, but I also am the head honcho of this place!

She puffs out her already plush chest.

Dia (exasperated): Due to… circumstances, she was appointed as the director of the school.

Riko: I-I see. So what were you saying before?

Dia: Ah, yes. I was getting to that part, Riko-san.

After clearing her throat…

Dia: It is regarding the appearance of an unknown creature and your involvement in subjugating it. First and foremost, the two of us wish to express our gratitude on behalf of the school. With that said, we wanted to personally reward you for your deeds.

Riko: Reward? What do you mean?

Before they could continue the conversation, they were interrupted by voices coming from outside the room, growing loud by the second.

When the door abruptly opens with a loud thump, making the three flinch from the sound, two figures stumbled onto the floor.

Chika: That hurts…..

Riko: Chika-chan! You-chan! Are you alright?

The Hyou went to check on the two as Kanan walked in behind them with a bitter smile.

Kanan: I told them that everything would be fine, but as you can see.

Chika: Hehehe Sorry, but we couldn't help ourselves.

You: We were worried that you were gonna to get into trouble.

The two get back on their feet with Chika scratching the back of her neck.

Mari: That's outrageous! We would never do something like that to our benefactor!

Mari lets out loud and upset voice while swaying her arms into the arms, surprising the second years.

Riko: So you say, but I wouldn't really call myself a benefactor.

Mari: But you are. You defeated the monster and saved our school! You are a hero!

Riko: H-Hero?

Dia: It's as Mari-san said. It was because of your quick actions that none of the students were seriously hurt. On top of that, you saved my little sister and Kanan-san from that monster. Because of that, we are indebted to you and it would bring shame to the Kurosawa name if we do not properly repay the favor. Within reasonable means, of course.

Hearing from them with smiles on their faces, Riko was relieved that there was no hostility to her. However, an expected problem seem to have arisen.

Riko: That's very nice of you two, but I don't really want anything. Besides, I was just acting on my instincts at the time.

Mari furrows her brows, dissatisfied.

Mari: But, that's no good. If you wanted to, we could help make your dreams come true. Money! Fame! Beautiful women! Just ask and you will get.

Riko: That's too much for someone is who is still in high school… For that matter, what's with that last option?

Kanan: Mari. I agree with Riko. I think we should take this small steps and reach an agreement.

Chika: Ne ne, Riko-chan. Maybe we can ask for that club we were talking about before.

The Inu went over and whispered into the Hyou's ear in a soft voice.

Riko: Chika-chan. Now is not the time for that.

Riko looks at her friend with an annoyed expression.

Dia: I hate to interrupt, but what is this club you are speaking of?

With a grin, Chika starts to explain how they wanted to help the town from disappearing, but didn't know how.

Kanan: And that's why you wanted to start a school club. That's sounds kinda interesting.

You: But, Chika-chan. I think we could've applied for a club without any help.

Mari: In that case, what if I not only approve your club, but also act as a sponsor for all of your activities. How about that?

Chika: Really?! Yaddah!

Riko: Chika-chan, Don't decide that on your own! I mean, I don't mind, but is it really ok?

Dia: While I don't agree with Mari on the funding, I believe it's a good start.

As there was consensus among the girls, a certain idea came to the Hyou.

Riko: I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask. Actually, there is something else I wanted to talk about.

With everyone's attention focused on her, Riko begins to speak...

* * *

 

Trying out a 'dialogue mode' for the story. I may have to make corrections later on. Tell what you think.

Thank you for the feedback.

Reviews and comments are welcomed.


	6. Just Another Day in Uchiura

**The summer comes again with its blazes of glory. With it, the continuation of the Wild Stars: Sunshine series.**

**I also want to wish a Happy Shiny Birthday to Ohara Mari.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_**What is this?** _

Those words floated in their minds as Chika, You, and Riko were standing at the entrance of an empty room filled with dust and clutter. It was half the space of a normal classroom. As part of establishing their club, they were given a room for their base of operations.

_It looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years,_  Chika said with a dejected expression.

_It can't be helped since this was sudden,_  Riko said.

The clubroom was designated the same day that the club was approved by Director Mari.

_Well, it's not gonna to get any cleaner if we just stand here,_  You said as the three of them rolled up their sleeves and started to clean up.

After half of a hour of cleaning, they were able to make the room presentable.

_Now that we have a clubroom, we need to come up with a name for our little group,_  Chika said as the three of them were sitting on their respective chairs.

_A name?_  You said.

_Of course. It has to be unique and something that people will remember,_  Chika said.

As the three spend time bouncing around words…..

_Aqours?_  Riko said.

_Yeah,_  Chika said.  _Doesn't that name give you a feeling of what we are trying to do for our town?_

_It is definitely unique and I kinda like the sound of it,_  You said.

To Riko, Aqours gave her the impression of the nautical nature of the town and the feelings of warmth and unity that it brings.

_But people may not know just by the name since it's not obviously at first,_  Riko said.

_Then we can do this if they ask,_  Chika said as she went to the chalkboard and jutted down each word of the name. Under each word, she wrote a trailing word of the following:

[Aqours – A Quest Of Uchira Restoration Society]

_That's kinda…,_  Riko said looking at You who had the same expression.

_I know, right?_  Chika said happily, oblivious to the You and Riko's misgivings.

_That meaning aside, I think Aquors sound fitting for what we want to do,_  You said.

_And I think we show our goals to others through our activities,_  Riko said, nodding her head.

_Then, it's decided. We are Aqours,_  Chika said proudly.

By the time they were done, it was getting late, so they left the school and walk to the bus stop.

* * *

The next day, the three were in the classroom after classes were done.

_So we have a clubroom and name. What's the next step?_  You said.

_I wonder if we should find more members for our club,_  Riko said.

In this school, clubs and organizations must have at least 5 active members. Currently there are only three of them.

_Then, we should make a flyer for recruiting new members,_  Chika said.

_Actually, there is something I am doing today, so I won't be able to help make the flyer,_  Riko said as she puts her books in her bag.

Chika and You look at each other before asking.

_What are you doing, Riko-chan?_  Chika said.

_We can help you if you like,_  You said.

_Well…._  Riko said.

* * *

You guys didn't have to do this, Riko said.

The second-years were in the music room, cleaning up the sole piano of the place.

_What are you saying?_  Chika said as she uses a dry cloth to wipe the dust off the side of the piano.  _We couldn't leave you doing this all by yourself._

_It was nice for the student council president to give you permission to use the piano,_  You said as she was cleaning the piano keys.

Before at the student council office, Riko asked if she could use the piano that was sitting in the music room. While confused about the request, Dia agreed for Riko to use it as long as she took care of the instrument.

Although the piano was old and hadn't been used recently, it was in good condition. It just needed some TLC.

As an avid piano player, Riko was also familiar with maintaining and tuning a piano.

By the time they were finished, most of the faculty and students left, the school mostly empty.

_Cleaning is complete, ready for playing,_  You said.

_Thank you. You-chan. Chika-chan,_  Riko said with a smile as she gently sits on the bench. Using her fingers, she lightly touch the keys, making a few sounds when the keys were pushed down.

_Ne, Riko-chan. Why don't you play something?_  You said at the side of the piano.

_Eh?_  Riko said, who looks surprised by the sudden request.

_Actually, the truth is that I heard music coming from your house,_  Chika said.

_Is that so?_  Riko said as the revelation that someone was paying attention made her blush slightly.  _I-I don't mind. Any request?_

_I don't know. Anything you like,_  Chika said.

_Well…. There was something I have been working, but it's still in progress,_  Riko said. Not only that, but the Hyou was nervous at the idea of playing in front of people.

_Then why don't you show us what you have done so far and we can give feedback,_  You said.

_O-Ok,_  Riko said, seeing that they were not going to back down.

Scuttling herself to the middle of the bench, the Hyou closed her eyes and breath in deeply, fingers on the keys of the piano. The other two stood on the side of the piano, waiting patiently. After letting out the air from her lungs and opening her eyes, to make a chord that signals the start of her ballad.

The moment that she started to play, Chika and You watch in silent, their eyes widened and bodies tense up as a rich and alluring music filled the room.

It was the song that Riko was working on since living in Uchira. (Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare)

The music lasted about three minutes. As Riko finish her work, she let out a sigh that releases the spell of the song.

_Pat Pat Pat Pat_

The sound of clapping reaches the girls as they look at the entrance to see three other girls. It was Kanan with Mari and Dia standing behind her.

_Wow. That was pretty amazing,_  Kanan said as they walk towards the second years.

_I know, right?!_  Chika said.

_I had no idea you are that good at the piano,_  You said.

_H-How long were you standing there?_  Riko said. The Hyou didn't notice their presence while playing.

_We didn't see you at your club room, so we went to look you guys when we heard the song,_  Kanan said.

_Bravo! Bravo! Encore!_  Mari said in a loud voice.

_That was indeed impressive,_  Dia said. W _hen you said you wanted to use piano, I didn't know what to think, but that performance just now was splendid. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you would help out in school events with your skills._

_I-If you are fine with me although I don't know if I will be much of help,_  Riko said.

_With Riko-chan, I bet it will be a success,_  Chika said.

Unbeknownst to the girls, there was a figure watching them from the hallway.

_T-That girl…_

* * *

The following day, the girls just arrived to the clubroom when they were approached by a student wearing a first-year uniform in the hallway.

Suddenly, the person prostrated herself before the girls, taking them by surprise.

It was the person that Riko ran into, twice, Tsushima Yoshiko.

_Ono, why are you bowing like that?_  Chika said as the three were uncomfortable at the younger girl's stance.

_I have come to gain an audience with the one with the crimson hair,_  Yoshiko said as she rises her head and stares at Riko.  _I have come to make a contract with the one. Please make me this fallen angel your student._

Caught off guard, Chika and You could only stare at Riko, who was just as confused and surprised as they were.

_Riko-chan what did you do?_  Chika said.

_I-I don't know either,_  Riko said.

_P-Please. Yohane must pay back the life debt to you,_  Yoshiko said with a compelling tone.

* * *

_What do you mean?_  You said.

After inviting the younger girl into the clubroom, the four were sitting around the table, the second-year on one side and the first-year on the other, where they introduced themselves.

_I heard about what it happened on that day,_  Yoshiko said as the painful memories makes her face cringe.  _It was you who saved me along with my little demons from that monster. I believe that it was fate that we were supposed to meet._

_I see. You wanted to return the favor to Riko for saving your life,_  You said.

_But you don't need to pay me back,_  Riko said, trying to decline the offer.

_I cannot accept that! For this fallen angel, kindness must be given back ten-fold. There must be something…_ Yoshiko said defiantly before looking at the sign in front of the room.  _Aqours? What is that?_

_That is the name of our club, obviously,_  Chika said.

_I can see that, but why that name?_  Yoshiko said slightly tilting her head.  _More importantly, what is this club about?_

_Well, we created this club to figure out how to keep our town from disappearing,_  You said.

_To help us out, we have Riko-chan, who came from another country, to give us some ideas,_  Chika said.

_Chika-chan, I thought that we already talk about this,_  Riko said with a glare at the Inu.

_Another… country?_  Yoshiko blink a few times before looking at Riko.  _Could it be you're… a foreigner?!_

_That's right, I just moved here from a place called Mori a few weeks ago,_  Riko said.

_What a strange coincidence. To tell you the truth, I too moved from Numazu and it will be my first year in this school,_  Yoshiko said.

_Ne, Yoshiko-chan. If you really want to, then you can join our club. That way, you can spend time learning more about Riko-chan and her country,_  Chika said.

_It's Yohane!_  Yoshiko retorted before thinking about something.  _Hmmmm, That is a rather interesting proposal. Is there any trials that Yohane make overgo to prove herself?_

_I think you just need to fill out a membership application,_  You said.

_Also, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to,_  Riko said.

_Yeah, we are pretty much going at our own pace, like a go home club,_  Chika said.

_An anarchistic society that will determine the fate and future of this town…_  Yoshiko said.  _Then Yohane will gladly honor Aqours with her grace._

_Yay! We got our first member!_  Chika said she quickly gave Yoshiko a membership application and ink pen.

As Yoshiko took the time to fill out the form to join their club, the other girls brought up that incident.

_I got to admit. The way you blasted that monster with those flames looked so cool,_  You said.

_Oh! I just remembered. What was that giant cat that you were on when you fought that monster?_  Chika said.

_Oh. You mean Mi-kei? Well, you can say he was a companion of me?_  Riko said with a wry smile.

_But, how did he get here? I don't remember you ever bringing him. We would have noticed such a big cat in this town,_  You said.

_Are all the cats in Mori that huge and wild?_  Chika said.

_First. Of. All. Mi-kei is not a cat. He is known as a war panther in my country. Second of all, I brought Mi-kei here by using_   **[Summon]** ,  _so he has to return to his place after finishing his purpose,_  Riko said.

_Summon you say,_  the dark-haired girl said with a shocked expression.  _This fallen angel wants to know more. Could it be that creature is your familiar?_

_Mi-kei is not just my companion, but everyone who lives at my district,_  Riko said as she explained.

The Hyou tribe's territory is divided into multiple districts and each of them have a least one war panther. This trend came from the aftermath years ago. Mi-kei was one of three panthers in her district.

_That sounds so cool,_  Chika said.

_But I was only able to do all that because I have control of my aura,_  Riko said.  _Most of everyone in my country can use it._

_Aura? What is that?_  Chika said.

_Basically, it's the source that all living things have,_  Riko said.

Seeing the three confused, Riko sigh softly.

_It's not something I can explain. It would be better to show you, but this is not something I can do at school,_  Riko said.

_Oh! I know some places in Uchira where you can show us your stuff,_  Chika said with a cheery tone.

_Ku, Ku, Ku. Yohane also hopes to learn techniques from another country,_  Yoshiko said.

_…Maybe when we have the time,_  Riko said, her shoulders droop as the three were excited.

Somehow, the rest of the day went on with discussing further about Riko's abilities before they left the school in the late afternoon. Surprisingly, while on their way to the bus stop, the second years found out that Yoshiko uses the bus to get to school and back, the same as You. Because of that, Chika and Riko saw the two off before making their way to their homes.

* * *

_So tell me again what we're doing here._

It was the weekends, so there was no school. However, Riko told Chika, Yoshiko, and You that she had plans despite their desire to see Riko in action.

Riko and Chiba were at a sandy beach in a remote place away from the buildings and people.

While previously discussing measures to protect against future attacks, Chiba thought it would best to practice since the two of us have experience with fighting. Chiba's companions were watching from a safe distance and wouldn't take part in the training out of courtesy of the Hyou.

_I was curious about your current level, so this would be a good way to test ourselves,_  Chiba said.

_You told me to bring my weapon, but this is the only one I have….._  Riko said.

The Hyou was holding a black whip with a purple shard-like tip at one end and roped handle at the other.

_That is a rather interesting weapon of choice,_  Chiba said.  _Actually, how were you able to bring something like that to the country?_

_It was actually a gift from my mentor back at Mori although I hadn't had the chance to practice,_  Riko said. E _ven though we are practicing, this is a bit much. Also, I don't see you with a weapon, so wouldn't it be unfair to you, Chiba?_

_I appreciate your concern, but don't worry too much. You see, my body is a weapon,_  Chiba said as his body starts to glow as it slow starts to change form.

_C-Chiba. T-That…._  Riko said, who was surprised.

After the light fades, a hulking white wolf was standing on its two feet in front of the Hyou.

_If we're going to deal with whatever comes to this town, then we have to be willing to fight at our best,_  Chiba said.  _So please don't hold back, Riko, because I won't._

_Well, if you're fine with it,_  Riko said with a serious expression as the two assume their battle positions.

* * *

Minutes after they started, the Hyou finds herself pinned on the sand by the Ookami, their faces inches away from each other.

_Haa, haa, you really didn't hold back, did you?_  Riko said, who was breathing heavily.

_Enemies normally won't go easy on you,_  Chiba said with a smug look.  _You weren't bad either._

As Riko tries to figure out her next move…..

_AAAAHHHHHHHH_

A distant yell was coming from somewhere that seem to be getting closer and louder.

_Do you hear something?_  Chiba said, lifting her head upward, his ears perking up.

_Actually, it sounds like…._

Before Riko could finish, a sudden force with ashen-gray hair slammed into the Ookami's body.

_Ah,_  Chiba let out a surprised yelp as he fell along with the younger girl.

_Y-You-chan!_  Riko said in surprise, before being dragged away from the crash site by Chika.

_Are you alright, Riko-chan?!_  Chika said frantically as Chiba nonchalantly stood up with You on his back, gripping his head.

_Chika! Take Riko away from here!_  You said as she wraps her arms around the Ookami's neck.

_Ow,_  Chiba said.

_Wait! Stop!_  Riko said.

_B-But that monster tried to attack you,_  Chika said, pointing at the Ookami.

_But that's not a monster, he is…._

* * *

After Riko explained to the two about their training, things calmed down.

The four of them were sitting on the sand. By then, Chiba returned back to his normal form.

_It's been awhile since I used that form,_  Chiba said, stretching out his arms.  _I'm sorry if I scared you two._

_Riko-chan, who is he?_  Chika said.

_My name is Inuzama Chiba, an Ookami and an acquaintance to Riko,_  Chiba said formally.  _You may not remember it, but I came to the school after the incident._

_Is that so? What is your relationship with Riko-chan?_  You said.

_We both came from Mori, and our tribes live within the same area and on good terms,_  Chiba said.

_That makes sense, but what's with that appearance?_  Chika said.

_Oh. That. That was my standard form whenever I use_   **[Henshin]** , Chiba said, scratching his chin.

_Eh?_   **[Henshin]**? Chika said, tilting her head.

_It's a special skill unique to Mori,_  Chiba said.

_Riko-chan, Why didn't you let us know about your practice?_  You said.

_It's not that I didn't want to. It's just…_  Riko said as she tries explain her hesitation.

I _do kinda understand where Riko is coming from_ , Chiba explained.  _She knows just how dangerous things can get in a battle. I'm sure she doesn't want her friends to see her hurt and vice versa, even for practice purposes._

_Is that true?_  You said.

Riko nodded in response.

_But Riko-chan. You are risking your life for our sake and the town. Do you really think we are going to sit back and let you?_  Chika said as she stands up.  _Even if we don't have any fancy techniques like you do, I want to help protect this town as much as you do._

_We are in this together and won't take no for an answer, so let us help you,_  You said with a salute.

_You have made some nice friends, Riko,_  Chiba said with a gentle expression.  _Well, if you two really want to get involved, then Riko should be the one to take the initiative in talking about aura and its uses. They deserve at least much._

_…I don't see a problem,_  Riko said, who looks at You and Chika.  _But just because I show you what I can do doesn't guarantee that it will be used all the time. AND we shouldn't do anything reckless like what I did before._

_Roger that,_  You said.

_Don't worry about it, we'll go on our pace,_  Chika with a smile.

_That's what I'm worried about,_  Riko said as they continue their conversation before going their separate ways.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

_**I guess this won't do,**  _Riko thought.  _ **I supposed that makes sense.**_

The Hyou was walking from the local supermarket, not to buy anything, but to look for something.

Because she lives in a seaside town, there was an abundance of seafood available, making them cheap to buy. On the other hand, meat from land animals was less common, so the prices were rather high. Even if she could find what she was looking for, with her current financial situation, she won't be able to buy the amount she need.

_**I wonder if I should go outside of Uchiura,**_  Riko thought before someone chimes in.

_Riko-chan, Riko-chan._

Hearing her name all of a sudden, Riko jumps and turns her head to see Kanan.

_Kanan-san! what are you doing here?_  Riko said in a high shrill voice.

_Just going for a run,_  Kanan said. The older girl was wearing dark green sweatpant and blue shirt.  _Are you looking for something?_

_How did you know?_  Riko said.

_You seem lost and you came from the supermarket,_  Kanan said, pointing at the direction where she went to.

Riko remembers You telling her that Kanan knows about a lot about  _Uchiura_  and the ocean.

_Actually, there was something I wanted to get, but I couldn't find it in town,_  Riko said.

_If it's something that I could do, I will gladly help out,_  Kanan said with a smile.

_I was hoping to buy some meat. Seafood is also fine, but I need to buy in bulk and I don't have the funds right now to buy them. Do you have any suggestions?_  Riko said.

_Oh? If it's that, I happened to be friends with some of the fisherman and vendors that sell seafood. I can also catch them myself,_  Kanan said with confidence.  _Although, is there a reason for all that food? Are you throwing a dinner party?_

_I-It's not a party, but I have a guest coming and I wanted to make sure to prepare something good,_  Riko said with a nervous expression.

_Well, just tell me when you need it and we will make the arrangements,_  Kanan said with a smile.

_Really? Thank you, Kanan-san. Anyway, I need to get going. We'll talk later after school,_ Riko said.

The two parted ways and Riko returned to her home.

* * *

Ne, Riko-chan. What is that box you're carrying? Chika asked.

The energetic girl noticed the Hyou bringing it to school since this morning.

_The thing is…_

* * *

**[Earlier this Morning]**

_What is that?_  Riko said.

While Riko was walking to school, she bumped into Chiba along the way. He was carrying a medium-sized brown box.

_Riko. Just the girl I was looking,_  Chiba said with a smile.  _I was wondering If you can take this off my arms._

When the Ookami lowers the box to her view, a mixture of sweet smells reach her nose.

_This is a care package that my family made and sent to me. Even though they know that I don't eat sweets, they still pack a bunch of it. Also, I can't have this while living with my companions. They get into pretty much everything and this wouldn't be good for them,_  Chiba said with a wry smile.  _Maybe you can give them to your friends._

_Are you sure that's ok?_  Riko said as she took the box from the Ookami.

_Think of it as my way of apologizing for what happened at the beach,_  Chiba said.

* * *

_I guess he's not a bad person,_  You said.

The three girls were standing in their clubroom, looking into the box on the table.

_Then, What are we waiting for? Let's see what's inside,_  Chika said as she starts grabbing randomly into the box.

_Chika-san._

Hearing a familiar voice, the three turns to see the student council president entering their clubroom.

_Dia-san what brings you here?_  Chika said as she turns her attention away from the box.

_I came by to tell you that you need to turn in the paperwork for your club today,_  Dia said in a serious tone.

Even though the club was established as gratitude for the Hyou's efforts, they still had to follow the policies and rules of the school.

They previously decided for Chika to be the de-facto president of the club.

_Oh! I will give to you by the end of the day. I promise,_  Chika said sheepishly while Riko and You stared blankly at her.

_As long as you understand,_  Dia said.

_Ne, Dia-san,_  You said.  _We got some sweets made from another country. Since you're here already, why don't you join us?_

_I appreciate the offer, but I have work back at the office, so I will excuse myself,_  Dia said as she turns around to walk towards the door.

_If you say so,_  Chika said.  _Riko-chan, Can you see what's the box?_

_Hmmm. Let's see here. There seems to be chocolate, jellies. Oh, there's even some pudding,_  Riko said as she sorts out the items.

Hearing a certain word, Dia stopped short of the entrance.

The pudding Riko mentioned was yellow-colored semi-solid with a layer of brown on the side contained in a glass container in the shape of the flan.

_If I recall, this is a recently popular item back in Mori,_  Riko said holding one of the cups in her hand.

_I can see why. It seems to have a smooth texture and design of the container is unique,_  Dia said, inspecting the pudding.

Noticing the third-year's hovering presence, the three jump slightly away.

_D-Dia-san. Could it be you want some?_  You said as the three look at her.

When Dia notices how close she was with the second-years, she took a step back and cleared her throat.

_O-Of course not. I was just making an observation,_  Dia said.

_Mou, Dia-san, You can have one if you like,_  Chika said.

_….Is it really ok?_  Dia said.

_We don't mind sharing,_  Riko said.

_….If you insist,_  Dia said, accepting the gesture as she took the pudding from the Hyou.

Using the tab on the lid to peel open the container, Dia uses a wooden spoon that came with the pudding.

While the tasting was taking place, the second-years wait for the older girl's reaction.

Dia took a moment to look the morsel, its gelatinous-like form was wiggling slightly before putting in her mouth.

_T-This is…_  Dia said as her eyes widen.

_How is it?_  Chika said.

_I have eaten pudding many times, but this is the first time tasting something so…. interesting,_  Dia said.

Her dry tone betrays the rosy cheeks as she took another bite. The second-years smile as they decide which they will take.

_Sorry I'm late._

From the door, Yoshiko shows up, huffing as if she ran to the clubroom.  _I had some fallen angel business to take care of._

_Yoshiko-chan! You're just in time. Riko-chan brought some sweets from her country,_  Chika said.

_Chika-chan. Chiba-san was the one who gave it to me,_  Riko corrected.

_It's Yohane! Wait. did you say sweets from Mori?!_  Yoshiko said.

Yoshiko drops off her bag on the floor and moves closer to the second-years.

_Yeah. We have some macaroons, pudding, chocolate…._  You said.

_Chocolate?!_  Yoshiko said before Riko retrieves the chocolate, which was in the form a rectangle bar wrapped in a silver foil, from the box and shows it to the younger girl.

Swallowing her saliva in a gulp, Yoshiko hesitantly takes it from the Hyou and quickly rips away the foil to reveal a solid dark chocolate bar divided into smaller rectangles.

_I never thought such a rare item would come from this ghost town and from another country no less,_  Yoshiko said, looking at the treat as if it was the Holy Grail.

_Is chocolate really that rare?_  Riko said, seeing the dramatic scene.

_Guuu. Because this town is so remote, there isn't many treats or entertainments that young maidens can enjoy. Maybe you could find some in the mainland, but even then it is not a common good,_  Yoshiko said begrudgingly.

_That's unexpected,_  Riko said.  _I heard that the weather in Mizu have conditions needed for growing cocoa beans to make chocolate._

_Oh. Maybe we can start growing chocolate at Uchiura,_  Chika said, wagging her tail excitedly.  _If chocolate is that rare in the country, that would bring money and fame to the town._

_That won't work, Chika-chan,_  Riko said while shaking her head.  _I heard that it requires a lot of time, money, and work to make chocolate from the beans, which is not something high school girls could or should do._

_Not to mention, growing cocca beans means that other crops like mikans cannot be grown at the same time_ , You said.

_I'm sorry. Please forget what I said. Forgive me,_  Chika said while bowing her head on the table.

_To propose such an operation that bring riches and more little demons, all the while striking against the bane to Yohane's existence, this fallen angel doesn't mind going along with this scheme. Ku,Ku,Ku,_  Yoshiko chuckled with a devious smile.

_Eh? Yoshiko-chan, You don't like mikans?_  Chika said, lifting her head from her reflection.

_Yohane! And Mikans are a deterrent against this fallen angel's reign. Yohane gladly accept offerings of chocolate and strawberries from her little demons,_  Yoshiko said, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a bite of it with a crunch and chewing slowly.  _This is… a perfect fusion of alluring richness with the utter bitterness that appeals to Yohane. As expected from another country for exceeding the normalcy._

_In that case, then I will bring some mikans, so we can help overcome your distaste,_  Chika said.

Y _ou dare pick a fight against Yohane?_  Yoshiko said.  _That's fine with me. I will give you a taste of darkness from this fallen angel._

_Chika-chan bring mikans for every occasion,_  You said.

_Is that why she brought mikan to celebrate our clubroom?_  Riko said.

A small smile forms on Dia as she watches their playfulness before silently slipping away and returning back to the student council office with the pudding in her hand. When Mari and Kanan heard about the free sweets, they (playfully) chastise Dia for not getting them any, prompting them to head to the clubroom.

* * *

_I can't believe the teacher is making us work over the summer,_  Chika complained.

The second years were heading to the library to write a report of their choice. Moreover, there were some leftover library books when they cleaned, so they are bringing it back to the library, killing two birds with one stone.

_So what are you doing your report on, You-chan?_  Riko said.

_I am deciding between the naval history or the unique clothing patterns of the town. What about you, Chika-chan?_ You said.

_Obviously, mikans, a source of pride and joy in our town. What about Riko-chan?_  Chika said.

_I was hoping to look at the natural history of Uchiura,_  Riko said.

Her father was a rocks and minerals enthusiast, so Riko was familiar with their appeal. Also, she wanted to learn more about the unique environment of Uchira.

When they entered the library...

_Ono, excuse me,_  Chika said.

_Yes. How may I help you, zura?_

Sitting on the front desk was Kunikida Hanamaru, a first year and the student librarian.

She had chestnut-colored hair and yellow eyes, wearing a yellow cardigan on top of her school uniform. Behind her was a thick and fluffy tail with a slight curve. Riko had seen her whenever she went to the library.

_We brought some library books that we found in a old room,_  Chika said as the placed them on the desk.

_Ah, thank you, zura,_  Hanamaru said as she accepts the books.

_Also, we are doing class reports and were wondering where we could find books related to our topics?_  Riko said.

_It may take a few minutes, but I can bring books related to your topics for you, zura,_  Hanamaru said with a smile as she gets up from her desk.

After telling her their interests, they sat at a nearby table as the younger girl gradually bring out books one by one from different areas of the library. By the time Hanamaru was done, there were stacks of books around them.

_I think I was able to get them all. I hope this will help, zura,_  Hanamaru said while using her hand to wipe off the tiny sweat on her forehead.

Wah, You said.

T-Thanks, Riko said.

_Call me if you need any more help zura,_  Hanamaru said as she returns to the front desk.

Seeing the books before them, the three sigh and start to go through their respective books for their research.

As she flips through the page of a dark grayish green book, a picture caught the attention of the Hyou.

_I wonder what kind of place this is,_  Riko said as she looks at a picture of an entrance to a cave surrounded by trees.

Oh! I know that place. If you go deeper into the forest in Uchiura, you will find an underground cave. I heard that those ruins have been for a long time, Chika said.

_We went there one time during a school camping trip,_  You said.

_Is that so?_  Riko said when she notices a picture of the ruins inside the cave.  **?**

The Hyou took the book and held it closer to get a better look.

On the walls of ruins were markings made of what looked like illuminating paint.

_**Hm? This looks familiar, but where…** _

While focusing intensely on the writings in the book…

_Riko-chan?_  You said.

_No Way!_  Riko shouted and stood up from her chair.

Riko's loud and sudden words makes the other girls flinch and look at her with concern.

_What's wrong, Riko-chan?!_  Chika said.

Seeing the two Inu looking at her, she composed herself and sat back down.

_I-I'm fine, I was just surprised,_  Riko said, with a small smile. However, the anxious look on her face differs from her words.

Chika looks at what the Hyou was focusing on.

_Did you notice something weird about the ruins?_  Chika said.

_Maybe. Ne, Chika-chan. Did you hear anything about the origins of the ruins?_  Riko said in a soft whispering voice.

_From what we know, nobody knows who made them or what those markings on the wall mean, but it seems to be older than even our town,_  You said.  _Why do you ask, Riko-chan?_

_And why are you whispering just now?_  Chika said.  _Is it that serious?_

_….I think I know what they are,_  Riko said.

_Eh?_  Both of the girls shouted, prompting Riko to shush them to cover their mouths.

_But why are they here of all places,_  Riko said.  _That's what I don't understand._

_W-Why do you think that?_  Chika said nervously.

_Please tell us, Riko-chan,_  You said.

_These markings…. I don't know their exact meaning, but I have seen it before, in an archaeological site back in my country,_  Riko said as she pointed at the picture.  _This is the ancient language of my home, the country of Mori._

Those words were the start of a great journey in a way that the three girls and the unsuspecting residents of Uchiura could not begin to understand.

* * *

**I know jumping into intrigue is rather sudden since the last update, but what better way to kick start the series than a little mystery.**

**The next update will take longer than expected, so s** **tay tuned.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**

**Thank you.**


	7. Facing the Unknown

**Just when you thought I would be done this month, I present the next chapter for Wild Stars: Sunshine.**

**It's been a busy few weeks, which resulted in multiple delays.**

**On the same note, I am wishing several Belated Happy Birthdays to Yoshiko Tsushima, Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, and Kurosawa Ruby.**

**Now, let's continue.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Hanamaru:  _Hmmmmm. very suspicious, zura._

In the library, Hanamaru had a serious look as if she was thinking.

Ruby:  _What's the matter, Maru-chan?_

Her friends, Ruby and Yoshiko, arrive at the library after finishing their classroom duties.

Hanamaru:  _Oh. Ruby-chan. Yoshiko-chan. You're done with cleaning, zura?_

Yoshiko:  _We are, but did something happened?_

Hanamaru:  _Why you ask, zura?_

Yoshiko:  _You had that look on a face whenever something is bugging you._

As her friends were staring at her, Hanamaru suddenly felt nervous.

Hanamaru:  _Well… that's….._

* * *

**[Few minutes earlier]**

Chika:  _Hanamaru-chan!_

Hanamaru:  _Zura?!_

Her reading time was interrupted by the second years, confused by their serious expressions.

Chika:  _Sorry, but we need to go to our clubroom for a bit. Can you hold the books on the table for us?_

Hanamaru:  _T-That's fine, zura._

You:  _We'll come back before the school closes to return the books back to the shelves._

Hanamaru:  _I-I understand…_

After getting the ok from Hanamaru, the second-years hurried out of the library without a word.

* * *

Hanamaru (with a worried expression):  _I'm worried about them, zura._

Yoshiko:  _That does sound strange. Did you notice anything else, Zuramaru?_

Hanamaru:  _Not really. They came here to do research on their topics for class assignments… Ah. Now that you mentioned it, Riko was carrying a book with her when they left. It was about the natural history of Uchiura._

Yoshiko:  _…Could it be that they found something important?_

Ruby:  _What do you mean?_

Hanamaru:  _I wanted to ask them, but I don't know where their clubroom is._

Yoshiko:  _If that's the case, I know exactly where they are. I'm going to get some answers._

After speaking with a serious expression, Yoshiko heads for the exit.

Hanamaru:  _Wait, I'm coming too, zura!_

After placing the out for lunch sign on the front, Hanamaru accompany Yoshiko, with Ruby following behind them.

Ruby:  _W-Wait!_

* * *

**[In the Clubroom]**

Chika:  _Riko-chan, you seem really confident about the markings in the ruins._

You:  _How do you know for sure?_

Riko:  _Back at Mori. I also went to a ancient ruins as part of a school trip and I saw markings that looked similar. At first, I didn't recognize it at first glance, but then I remembered how the one in the book had the same writing style from what I saw before._

Chika:  _You could remember something like that from that time?_

You:  _So why are you worried? Riko-chan? Is it that serious?_

The Hyou was reluctant to give a quick answer since she was not 100% sure, but seeing the concerned eyes from her friends, she knew couldn't keep to herself.

Riko:  _You said before that the markings were older than this town and maybe even the whole country._

Chika:  _That's right._

Riko:  _In order for those markings to be there, there had to be someone to write it on the walls of the ruins in the first place._

You:  _Yeah?_

Riko:  _If that's the case, then wouldn't that mean that it's possible that people from Mori travel to this land before it became a country?_

As You and Chika came to the same conclusions as the Hyou, their expressions slowly changed.

You:  _T-That would mean…._

Chika:  _No way!_

* * *

Kanan:  _It sure is nice of you to bring them some snacks._

Kanan, Dia, and Mari were walking together in the hallway with Dia carrying a brown bag.

Dia:  _This is just thanks from that time before._

Mari:  _So you say, but you just want to hang out with them._

Dia:  _T-That's not true._

Mari:  _Oh. Dia, you're so hard-headed._

Dia:  _Mari-san. What is that supposed to mean?_

As they arrived at the clubroom, the third-years heard rather loud voices coming from the room.

Chika:  _If what you say is true, this would change everything that we know about our town._

Riko:  _Calm down. Chika-chan. All we have are theories._

You:  _Riko-chan's right. We don't know for sure that it's the truth. We need more evidence._

Kanan:  _What do you think they are talking about?_

While the third-years were wondering, their answer came from the other side.

Chika:  _Just imagine what everyone would think if they find out that our town of Uchiura, no this country, ….. was founded by the people from Mori!_

Mari/Kanan:  _Eh?!_

Seconds after the two let out a word and look at each other, something fell on the floor. When they looked down, it was the bag that Dia was carrying a while ago.

* * *

**[In the Clubroom]**

Riko:  _The only way we will know is to check out those ruins._

Chika:  _Then, let's go!_

You:  _I think we would need permission since we are going there as part of club activity._

Dia:  _What nonsense are you talking about?!_

The door opens suddenly with a loud sound, surprising everyone in the clubroom.

Second Years:  _Wah!_

Riko:  _E-Everyone. What are you all doing here?_

Kanan:  _Well, we were on our way to visit you guys._

Mari:  _But we didn't expect to hear something outrageous._

Dia:  _What was that about just now? About our country being founded by another country?_

_What is all the commotion?_

Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Ruby was coming inside the clubroom.

Chika:  _Yoshiko-chan! You came for the climax of this drama series._

Yoshiko:  _It's Yohane! And I have no idea what you are talking about._

Dia:  _More importantly, what makes you think that the ruins are related to your country?_

Riko:  _Well, I just thought that it would explain the monster from before._

Hearing something unexpected, everyone became worried when the monster was brought up.

You:  _W-What do you mean?_

Chika:  _Please tell us more, Riko-chan!_

Riko:…..

The Hyou, with hesitation, began telling the rest of the girls about the history of Mori.

A long time ago, there were powerful, almost immortal spirits called  **[** **Kizuna]** , who lived in the Country of Mori alongside humans. At the time, it was rather peaceful. That all changed when one of the  **[** **Kizuna]** , who later became known as The Great Devourer, whose named was Arc, began destroying the country and devouring its inhabitants. Arc was only defeated and sealed away by a powerful human called the Great Sage with the help from the remaining  **[** **Kizuna]**. After that, the Great Sage, for reasons unknown to this day, sealed away the other  **[** **Kizuna]**  in inanimate objects like stones.

Centuries passed, and the memory of  **[** **Kizuna]**  faded into myth and legends.

However, despite being sealed away, the  **[** **Kizuna]**  were able to make contact to this world by possessing humans, making them  **[Host]**  to the creatures.

Unfortunately, a notorious secret organization called Genesis attempted to revive Arc in order to use the power of the  **[** **Kizuna]**  to rule the country, whose plans almost succeeded over the last few decades.

20 years ago, Arc was partially revived and nearly devastated the surrounding territories before it was stopped.

10 years after the first incident, Arc was fully revived and attempted to attack the whole country once again.

Arc was finally defeated by a group of humans and their  **[** **Kizuna]**  partners, along with the help of all the tribes. Those  **[Host]s**  then created a group called µ's to protect the country from threats from both outside and within.

After Riko finished, the other girls remained silent for a bit before Chika steps forward.

Chika:  _So let me get this straight. Right now, there are giant god-like beings living in your country._

Riko:  _…Yes_

Chika:  _That is… so cool!_

Riko:  _Eh?_

Chika:  _I knew that your country sounded amazing from the stuff that you told me, but this is on a completely whole level. Why didn't tell us about the_ **[** **Kizuna]** _before?_

Riko:  _I don't think it was something that people in this town would understand._

Dia:  _That's true. If we hadn't experienced it ourselves, I would not have believe it myself._

Mari:  _Wow! That sounds so exciting._

Hanamaru: _It sounds like something from a fantasy book, zura._

Yoskiko:  _A land with godly beings living alongside humans. That sounds like a place that Yohane would like to see_.

Chika:  _The Country of Mori must be filled with all sorts of fun adventures._

Riko:  _It's not fun at all!_

The anger in Riko's tone made everyone in the room flinch.

Riko:  _You.. You don't understand how frightening it was…. I was there when it happened 10 years ago. A lot of people died in front of me. I was so scared…_

As a result of Genesis' actions, many tribes were devastated, including Riko's tribe when the first incident occurred at their territory.

The Hyou's body was trembling from remembering the memories of her past. Chika quickly hugs Riko tightly from behind.

Chika:  _I'm so sorry! I made you remember something bad. I'm really sorry!_

Riko:  _..It's ok now._

After a few seconds of deep breathing, Riko was able to calm down.

Kanan:  _So that thing you fought against the other day…._

Riko:  _It was different than what I have seen, but it felt the same as when my town was attacked._

You:  _So you think that somehow that Arc is still alive?_

Riko:  _Arc should have been defeated for good, although I would not be surprised if there are remains of it. But what I didn't understand is why did it appear in this country?_

As far as the Hyou knows, the two countries don't involve themselves in each other's matters.

Then, Riko remember her conversation moments before being interrupted and turns to Dia.

Riko:  _Dia-san, we need permission to go to the ruins to check for clues. Even if it may not be related to what is happening right now, I think we need to know what is in those ruins._

Dia:  _….Can I have some time to think about it?_

Riko:  _We understand._

After that, the different years went their separate ways as they process what they learned today but not before the second years go back to the library to return the books as promised.

* * *

**[Later that night]**

You:  _In the end, we have to wait to get approval._

That evening, Chika, You, and Riko slept over at Chika's place. They were wearing their pajamas, sitting in Chika's room.

Chika (making an irritated pout):  _Why are we asked to wait? I mean, the fate of our town is at stake._

Riko: _At least we are making some progress._

You:  _Ne, Riko-chan._

Riko:  _What is it, You-chan?_

You:  _Is it possible for us in Uchira to learn how to use aura like you?_

Chika:  _That's right. If we can do that, we can fight against anything threatening our town!_

Riko:  _I'm afraid it's not that simple._

Chika:  _Why, Riko-chan?_

The Hyou furthered explained that while use of aura has been increasing over the last few years, to the point where it has become something normal in the country, the introduction of learning to use in schools was done only recently.

Riko:  _For me, it took six years to get a handle on my aura, so I can tell you it's not easy even with shortcuts._

Chika (looks disappointed):  _That sucks._

You:  _Then, how did you get so strong? I mean the way you fought before, I don't think it could have been possible for a novice._

Riko:  _While I was still in Mori, I had a mentor who trained me to hone my skills with aura. To say that I'm strong, I considered myself average compared to others._

Chika:  _Really?!_

You:  _You mean to tell me that there are actually people who are stronger than you?_

As both of the girls look surprised by the declaration, Riko let out a dejected sigh.

Riko:  _It's true. I heard that some of them can even destroy entire towns without any problem._

Hearing something even scarier, both Chika and You felt a chill run down their spine.

Chika:  _Riko-chan, your country sounds like a dangerous place._

You:  _Somehow, I'm not sure if we are ready to visit there just yet._

Riko:  _While it's true that it's sometimes dangerous, it's not a bad place._

Seeing how late it was, along with the sign from the 'living god of the inn', the three of them decide turn in for the night.

* * *

Kanan:  _It's been awhile since we stay at each other's house._

In a small room, Kanan, Dia, Mari were sitting in different places. Dia previously asked the two if they could stay over at Kanan's house, to which both of them happily accepted.

Mari:  _It's been so busy the last few weeks that we never got a chance to hang out besides school._

Kanan:  _So why did you ask us to stay over at my place? I'm pretty that either of your house would've being fine_.

Compared to Dia and Mari's homes, Kanan's place was rather small, a modest two-storied wooden building facing the ocean.

Dia:  _That is… I wanted to ask you two for your opinions about what we heard this afternoon._

When Dia mentioned today, Mari and Kanan showed solemn expressions.

Kanan:  _To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I had no idea that Riko went through something like that._

Mari:  _Somehow, I understand how Riko feel about all this._

Dia (with a doubtful face):  _Really?_

Mari (with a hoarse, low voice):  _…When the school was attacked and Kanan was captured, I felt my whole world was turned upside down. If anything had happen to Dia and Kanan….. I wouldn't know what to do._

Mari's body shakes out of anger and worry, getting sympathetic looks from Kanan and Dia.

Kanan:  _Mari…_

Dia:  _Mari-san. I feel the same way._

Kanan:  _So what should we do then? I heard from Chika and You that they are trying to think of ways to deal with future attacks although so far nothing._

Dia:  _I believe it's best to work with them. Riko-san is more familiar with what's been happening than everyone else. I should talk to her more about it. Even need to, we will have to be the ones to defend our town._

Mari:  _That's right! Even if I have to become a monster myself, I will do whatever it takes to protect this town._

Dia:  _I think Mari-san is little off, but I agree with you._

After the three nodded in agreement, Kanan just remember something.

Kanan:  _Ne, Dia, Mari. Would you mind coming with me after school?_

Dia:  _If I get my student council work done, then I should be._

Mari:  _What is it, Kanan?_

Kanan showed a playful smile to the two while they looked at her with confused expressions.

* * *

**[The next day in the clubroom]**

Riko:  _Sorry, but I have something to do tomorrow._

Chika asked Riko to show them her skills after school.

You:  _I guess it can't be helped. I also have some things to do at home as well._

Chika:  _Riko-chan._

Riko:  _W-What's wrong?_

Chika(narrowing her eyes):  _I hope you're not going out alone to practice by yourself._

Riko:  _I-It's nothing like that._

Yoshiko:  _Practice?_

Chika told Yoshiko about the 'fight' between Riko and Chiba the other day that was witnessed by Chika and You.

Yoshiko:  _WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!_

Chika:  _Ma, you said before that you didn't want to be bothered during the weekends._

You:  _Also, we don't know where you live._

Yoshiko:  _…..Ma, Yohane cannot afford to expose her lair to the likes of mere mortals._

After letting the matter of weekend slide, the girls were doing their own thing when…

Yoshiko (whispered):  _Riko._

Riko:  _What is it?_

Yoshiko:  _T-That is….._

* * *

Riko:  _So what did you want to talk about, Yoshiko-chan?_

The Hyou was asked by Yoshiko to talk about something outside of school.

They met in an open area away from people and sitting on a bench.

Yoshiko:  _It seems that I may have misunderstood you, so I wanted to apologize._

Riko (tilting her head):  _Apologize? Why?_

Yoshiko:  _When I heard that you came from another country, I got excited and wanted to learn more. But then I heard of everything that has happened to your country and you. You went through something that most people don't experience. While this fallen angel has yet to face her trials in this world, Yohane is familiar with the feelings of despair and fear. Yet In spite of your trauma, you are willing to help everyone here even though that you were not originally born here._

Riko:  _That was just a reflex._

Yoshiko:  _Only under dire situations will a person shows their true character. Seeing Yohane's little demon trying their best for everyone's sake, Yohane will not sit idly but fight alongside her demons to protect her domain._

When Yoshiko stood up suddenly to show her determination, the Hyou notices something moving on the first-years' back.

Riko(with widened eyes):  _Wings?!_

When meeting Yoshiko the second time, she thought she saw wings behind, but assumed that they were more decorations and not actual wings.

Seeing the surprised expression, Yoshiko showed a devilish smile.

Yoshiko:  _Oh? Didn't I tell you before? Yohane is a fallen angel, fated to live a cursed life of misfortune. Hy-_

Yoshiko was interrupted as Riko gently touches one of the wings.

Riko:  _It's surprisingly warm and soft._

Yoshiko:  _Oh. Wait. Stop._

The Hyou gently strokes one of the wings, which twitched from her touch.

Yoshiko:  _Kya! D-Don't just touch whatever you want._

Yoshiko retraces her wings from the Hyou.

Riko:  _S-Sorry! I was just surprised that those wings that I saw before were real._

Yoshiko:  _Black wings are the symbol of Yohane, so of course they are real. In any case, you don't seem surprised by the source of Yohane's pride._

Riko:  _Well, your wings remind me of the Tori Tribe back in my country._

Yoshiko (looking confused):  _Tori…. Tribe? What is that?_

Riko then told Yoshiko about the Tori tribe, a group of humans known for their wings and other bird-like traits.

Yoshiko:  _…So there are others like me?_

Seeing the fallen angel with a conflicted expression, Riko continued.

Riko:  _Is it that rare here for people with wings?_

Yoshiko:  _I have lived in Numazu for most of her life, so I can tell you that I have yet to see brethren the same as Yohane. Well, there was one other in the past, but he's…. gone to a place far from here._

Seeing Yoshiko's saddened expression, Riko didn't inquiry further.

Yoshiko:  _I suppose you must be disappointed of this one's size. As the one before you is a fleeting mortal vessel for yours truly, Yohane has to work with what she has._

Riko:  _While I know about Tori, I haven't really seen one in person. This is the first time seeing black feathers. Actually, I heard that a Tori's wings will grow fully when they become an adult._

Yoshiko (with an incredulous expression):  _… So you're telling me that Yohane has yet to unleash her true potential?_

Riko:  _Maybe. But we won't know until you are older._

Yoshiko:  _If you say so, then Yohane will talk about this matter at another time._

The two girls continued their conversation until it was getting late and parted ways.

* * *

Riko:  _It's really big…._

The day before, Dia asked Riko to come alone to her house to discuss important matters.

When Riko arrived, she was in front of huge wooden traditional house.

Dia:  _Thank you for coming at such a short notice._

Dia was greeting Riko at the entrance of the Kurosawa Residence.

Riko:  _It's fine._

Once inside, the two girls went to the living room, where there was a low wooden table.

Riko:  _I brought some snacks._

Three days before, during a conversation with Chiba, she learns that one of his brothers work at a prominent goods company that uses the port at Uchiura to transport goods to this country. Since Riko was visiting Dia for the first time, she thought to bring something and placed an order for some sweets from the company.

Dia:  _Thank you. I will bring some tea._

After settling in, the two started talking.

Dia:  _Also, I wanted to let you know that your request to go to the ruins has been approved._

Riko:  _Really? Thank you very much. I will let everyone know._

Dia:  _But on one condition._

Riko (with furrowed eyebrows):  _And that is…_

Dia:  _I will accompany with you all into the ruins._

Riko (with raised eyebrows out of surprise):  _Eh?_

Dia:  _Normally, any activities in the clubs in the school requires the supervision of a teacher or faculty member._

Riko:  _I see._

Dia:  _However, there are exemptions where student council members can act as a substitute. Also, Mari-san is the director, so getting it approved wasn't a problem. Considering how serious this situation is, it is best that few people know about it until we can build our case. We don't want to cause a panic of our town._

Riko:  _That makes sense._

Dia:  _Also, I have visited that place for a field trip when I was younger, so I am familiar the layout of the interior._

Riko:  _But why would go this far as to come with us? It's hard to tell what's going to happen and may even get dangerous._

Dia:  _I don't know if you were aware of this, Riko-san, but my family has been serving this town for centuries as amimoto._

Riko:  _Amimoto?_

Dia:  _The Kurosawa Family has managed the fishing businesses in Uchiura for centuries. Because of that, we are involved with matters of the town. As both the student council president and a member of the Kurosawa Family, I will not let allow anyone or anything to disrupt the peace of this town._

Riko:  _Dia-san….. In that case, why don't you join our club?_

Dia (looking confused):  _Eh?_

Riko:  _Our goal is to help the town, which also means protecting it. So it would great if you join us._

Dia:  _T-That's true, but I have my responsibilities at school as well._

Riko:  _You don't have to meet us at the clubroom everyday, but we can hang out and share information when you are free._

Dia:  _…I will think about it. I guess I can also asked Mari-san and Kanan-san. On that matter, there is something else I wanted to ask._

Riko:  _And that is?_

Dia:  _You are the one most familiar with this situation, so I wanted to ask if you can teach us about what you know, whether about the_ **[** **Kizuna]** _or possible countermeasures we can do, any information would be helpful. I hope that you can cooperate on this matter._

Riko:  _I intend to do so, Dia-san._

Amidst Dia and Riko discussing plans to explore the ruins, their conversation was overheard through the door by someone.

Ruby:  _Onee-chan…._

* * *

**[In the Library]**

Yoshiko:  _So something like that happened._

Ruby:  _I am scared of the ruins, but Ruby can't just leave Onee-chan like this._

Hanamaru:  _Well, she won't be going by herself, zura. Chika-chan and the others would be going with her._

Yoshiko:  _That aside, what are you doing, Zuramaru?_

Noticing that Hanamaru reading a green-colored book next to a stack of books.

Hanamaru:  _Hearing about the history of another country made me curious about the history of our town as well. I am also hoping to do some research that would help us find what we are looking for._

Yoshiko:  _So were you able to find anything that would help us?_

According to Hanamaru, there has been many theories and disputes about who founded the country of Mizu. What was certain was that various factions were created and spread out, laying claim to the territories. Eventually all the territories were united under a single ruler, thus the Country of Mizu was founded.

When cross-examining with the book that Riko was reading, Hanamaru deduces that the ruins was older than any of the oldest evidence of human civilization that were found on this country.

Hanamaru:  _I wonder if I could find more information at the library at Numazu._

Yoshiko:  _Since it is within Yohane's domain, this fallen angel will accompany if it means we will find something vital for our mission._

Ruby:  _R-Ruby will also help. I may be useless in fighting, but I will be my Rubesty._

The three made plans to go to the library for the next few days after school.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Kanan:  _Here is the stuff you asked for. I hope this is enough._

Today, Riko was meeting with Kanan on a remote area of the beach as the blue-haired girl brought four barrels filled with various seafood and fish. Given the sheer abundance, Riko was in awe of the bounty.

Riko (with a smile):  _This is… more than I can ask for. I am grateful for your help._

Kanan (showing a confident smile):  _Like I said before, it's no problem at all._

Riko:  _I'm really thankful… Although… why are Dia-san and Mari-san here?_

Along with Kanan was Dia and Mari standing next to her.

Dia (with a hesitated tone): _I know this was sudden, but….._

Mari (in a loud voice):  _We wanted to meet your friend!_

Kanan:  _When I told them that you were bringing a guest, they wanted to come._

Riko:  _I see._

Along with the third years, there was also the three first years as well as Chika and You.

Hanamaru:  _So when is your guest coming?_

Yoshiko:  _Any comrade of Riko is an ally of Yohane._

Chika:  _That's really mean of you, Riko-chan. We could have planned a welcome party for your friend._

Riko:  _It's no big deal since he would only stay here until the end of the day anyway. Since everyone is here, I guess I should bring him out now._

You:  _What do you mean?_

Everyone:  _?_

While Riko step back a good distance from the others while pulling out a necklace with blue-green crystal hidden under her school uniform.

As she imbues the crystal with her aura, she kneels down to the ground, and placed the necklace on the ground.

Riko:  **[Summon]**

Without interruption, a circle of green light starts forming around her. Surprised by the sudden appearance, the girls took a step back.

To their increasing shock, a creature with the appearance of a leopard more than twice the size of the Hyou with gray and black-spotted fur and yellow eyes emerged from the circle.

By the time the light from the circle faded away, only Riko, whose body was covered with markings with a similar color as the circle and the creature remained.

With the exception of the first-years, the other girls recognized as the beast that was fighting alongside Riko.

_ROOOOOARRRRRR_

The beast let out a deepening roar that echoes through its surroundings.

Ruby:  _Pigi!_

Hanamaru:  _Zura!_

Yoshiko:  _Wah!_

While Ruby and Hanamaru hid before Dia and Kanan respectively, Yoshiko was showing a brave stance in front of Mikei although her knees were shaking out of fear.

Yoshiko:  _What a magnificent animal, Yohane can sense a primal and immense power from this familiar._

Riko (facing the leopard):  _It's good to see you again, Mikei._

You:  _so the friend you were talking about…._

Chika:  _was Mikei?_

Dia:  _But why are you bringing him back to Uchiura?_

Riko:  _Well, that's….._

The Hyou shyly explains that Mikei can be summoned by eligible residents in her district. Whether someone summoned them to perform a task, they are required to give the war panther compensation, usually food, in return for their service.

Since Riko was living in a distant country, she would not be able to reach Mikei as she normally could to give her tribute.

Thus, she was bringing Mikei back to Uchiura, so she was providing compensation for both attempts for  **[Summon]**.

Riko:  _Mikei helped a lot during the fight with the monster, so it's the least I can do for him._

As Riko finished explained, she felt something or someone bumping on her back and giving her a vibrating massage.

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Riko:  _Hai, Hai._

The Hyou gently pats the beast around its neck and she directs the large feline to the pile of seafood.

Riko:  _Here, Mikei. This is all for you, so don't hold back._

After a few seconds of inspecting the bounty, the beast quickly starts to devour the feast. The girls except for Riko watched with amazement as the meat was swallowed up.

You:  _All that food… gone in seconds._

Yoshiko:  _He may even be a bigger eater than Zuramaru._

Hanamaru:  _Y-Yoshiko-chan! What are you saying?_

Riko:  _Mikei can eat its weight in food. Not only that, but he can only eat meat, so food costs can add up quickly._

Due of their high maintenance, only districts and certain individuals are allow to keep a war panther.

Just as Chika reaches out her hand to touch the panther, who just finished its meal, Mikei turned its head to the Inu and let out a loud, but low hiss while showing the inside of its mouth.

Chika:  _Kya!_

Chika fell backwards out of surprise.

Riko:  _Mikei! No!_

While the rest of the girls back up slightly, Riko uses both arms to hold a tight grip of the beast's neck.

Riko:  _We do not attack friends. Now, behave!_

After seconds of wrangling, the beast relent and lay its body on its side on the ground. Riko let out an exhausted sigh as she relaxes.

Riko:  _Really, you are really such a big baby. It's alright, everyone. He won't cause trouble. I'll make sure of that._

Despite concerns of the beast, some of the girls approach Mikei and even touching his sides.

Chika:  _The fur is a lot shorter and softer than I thought._

The Inu was running both hands on Mikei's side, receiving some purring from the leopard.

Kanan (sheepishly):  _Now that we are seeing your friend up close, he's really big._

Riko:  _This is a normal size for an adult, but he normally won't attack without a reason._

You:  _Ah. He seems to be wearing something. Can I touch?_

Riko:  _That's fine._

As Riko makes sure to have firm grip a hold on Mikei's neck for assurance, You use her hands to get a good feel of the vest-like accessory.

You:  _Wa. It's really sturdy. Is this leather?_

Riko:  _Oh. That is a harness that allows people to ride on top of Mikei. If I recall, Mikei can carry up to 3 people at a time._

Chika:  _Ne! Ne! Riko-chan! I want ride on Mikei._

Riko:  _Eh?!_

Ignoring the frantic Hyou, Chika continued.

Chika:  _It's not every day we get to do this! Come on! Pleaseeeeeeeeee._

Riko:  _ehhhhh…._

While some of them was very interested, some of them were still wary about the animal. Being faced by a very persistent Inu, Riko let out an exhausted sigh.

Riko:  _…Alright, but I will be the driver and you have to follow my directions. Ok?_

Chika:  _Alright!_

Using a knot on the vest as a foot hold, Riko lifts herself onto the back position, shifting to the middle of the harness.

After figuring who was riding first, Chika and You climb up and sat at the middle of the harness, riding behind Riko.

As Riko, Chika, and You settle on top, the panther return on all fours, lifting up the three girls.

Chika:  _Wow. So far up from the ground!_

Riko:  _Make sure you both hold on tight. He can go really fast and cover long distances. Let's go, Mikei._

Using its hind legs to kick off the ground, the beast starts a sprint that gradually picks up speed.

Chika:  _WooHoooooo!_

You:  _HaHaHa! This is amazing, Riko-chan!_

The panther ran in a full circle around the remote beach, making some zigzag movements and jumping over large rocks and logs.

Yoshiko:  _Ah! Not fair, I want to ride too._

Hanamaru:  _Maru, too._

Mari:  _Wow! Riko is riding like a boss._

For the rest of the afternoon. The girls took turns riding on Mikei, while others shyfully watch, with Riko as the driver.

Some time passed, everyone was tired from their activity.

Riko:  _I think that's enough for today._

The Hyou come face to face with the beast, pressing their foreheads together.

Riko:  _I will counting on you later on, Mikei._

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The leopard seemingly disappear in front of the other girls, alongside with the markings on Riko's body.

Dia:  _It seems that we have much to learn about your country._

The sentiments of the third year's words could be felt by the rest of the girls except Riko.

* * *

**[The next morning]**

Riko:  _This is… way bigger than I thought it would be._

The second years look up the cave whose ceiling was higher than any of the nearby trees. Since they have the whole day to explore the place, the girls were wearing dark red jerseys with long sleeves and long pants while carrying only the essentials.

?:  _Oiiiiiii._

Hearing someone, the second years turn to see the third years as well as Yoshiko, with Hanamaru and Ruby behind her, walking towards them.

Chika:  _Eh? Ruby-chan? Hanamaru-chan? What are you doing here?_

Ruby:  _I-I was worried about onee-chan, so Ruby wanted to come to support everyone._

Days before the trip, Ruby had a profound talk with her sister. Despite the Dia's stern reluctance, her sister allowed her to accompany them into the ruins as long as they stayed together.

Hanamaru:  _Since Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan wanted to come, Maru wanted to come as support. So here we are._

Riko:  _Hanamaru-chan… What are you wearing?_

The Hyou notices Hanamaru has a helmet and while carrying pickaxe with both hands and large backpack in addition to the jersey.

Hanamaru:  _These ruins may have been explored before, but you have to be prepared for anything._

Riko:  _Somehow, that seems a bit much since we are only just need to take a quick look at the patterns inside, maybe do a few sketches._

_Moreover, the markings they were looking for were located closely to the entrance of the ruins. At the first sign of danger, they would be able to escape outside quickly._

Dia:  _It's as Riko-san said. It's fine to bring your things, but don't hesitate abandon it if there is trouble._

The girls gather around Dia for a quick briefing.

Dia:  _Everyone is to stick together, no exceptions. Keep a sharp eye on your surroundings and inform everyone if you find something. Is everyone ready?_

The girls nodded as they face the entrance.

With Dia leading the way, the girls entered the ruins, uncertain of what they will find.

* * *

**Trying out the RPG style dialogue a second time.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Step! ZERO to ONE

**Happy Holidays!**

**I hope everyone is doing well and preparing for the New Year.**

**I know that I never brought it up, but some background information for those who asked.**

**While there are some tribes unique to the country of Mizu, unlike the country of Mori, there was less segregation (and less conflict caused by difference between tribe) among the tribes. As a result, intertribal relationships were more common, making it difficult to distinguish a person's tribe with some exceptions.**

**As for what the tribes are for the girls, I list the following for future reference:**

**Chika, You, and Hanamaru: Inu Mix**

**Mari: Neko Mix**

**Kanan: Iruka/Shachi Mix**

**Dia and Ruby: Kawauso Tribe**

**Yoshiko: Tori/Mix?**

**On a more important note, let's all wish a Happy Birthday to Kurosawa Dia.**

**Now to bring in 2019, Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

**[Country of Mori]**

_I didn't think it would still be here after all these years._

A certain denizen was walking in a dark tunnel of a particular mountain. After wandering around, he stopped in front of a particular wall, decorated with a circle made of thin line and unfamiliar markings written within it. The resident looks up with a curious grin.

_I wonder if it still works._

* * *

**[Uchiura]**

Riko:  _So these are the markings from the book?_

Inside the ruins, Riko and her friends explored the dark and damp cave that housed a mystery.

It only took less than a hour for the girls to reach the thing they were looking for.

As the flashlights was shining the light at a certain place, they could see the dark blue lines outlining the wall of the ruins.

You:  _So how are we going to do this?_

As their mission was to find evidence related to the past and the events happening, as the book didn't give them a more detailed image, they needed a way to 'capture' the markings to bring back and get a better examination of it.

Riko:  _Actually, I brought a flash camera with me, so we can take pictures of it._

The Hyou took out a hand-held device with both hands from her backpack.

The flash camera, an item made in the country of Mori, was borrowed from her mother.

Hanamaru:  _So this thing can actually capture images that can be viewed at anytime? It's Mirai Zura!_

You:  _T-That's what you're excited about?_

Not wanting to waste time, Riko start to take a few pictures at different angles while the girls keep the flashlights focused on the markings.

Dia:  _Even if this is supposed to be writing, the way it is written looks off._

Now that Riko was able to look at it up closed, it didn't seem to look like a scripture of any kind.

Riko:  _If anything, it looks more like a transmutation circle._

Chika:  _Transmutation circle?_

Riko:  _In the past, it was used for performing a technique._

A circle is a medium in which aura is instilled in order to activate.

Yoshiko:  _So it's like a summoning circle that brings residents from Hell._

In a moment of whim, Riko stretches out her hand and gently ran her fingertips across one of the lines.

From where she touched, the markings started to glow a blue light one by one, taking Riko and the girls by surprise.

Chika:  _Riko-chan! What did you do?_

Riko:  _I-I didn't do anything!_

As the girls retreat behind some large rocks, some of them looked back.

Hanamaru:  _S-Something is coming out, zura!_

When the rest looked, they were alarmed to see something coming out of the wall through a swirling gateway that was formed from the markings.

When the light from the circle fades, there was a massive feline-like animal was black fur with white translucent markings standing in front of them. It was large enough that its head almost reached the ceiling.

Hanamaru:  _W-What is that, zura?!_

Ruby:  _O-Oneechan!_

Dia:  _Get behind me, Ruby._

Mari:  _Unbelievable._

Yoshiko:  _What intense power._

All of the girls had shocked expressions, but one of them had one for a different reason.

That said person walked up to the creature without hesitation.

You (in a whisper):  _Riko-chan!_

Riko:  _W-What are you doing here?!_

The Hyou stopped inches from the creature.

?:  _That voice.. could it be…_

The beast spoke in a low, but smooth voice as it lowers it head, surprising the other girls.

?:  _It really is you._

Riko:  _I can't believe you're really here._

Kanan:  _What is she doing?_

You:  _It's as if Riko-chan knows him._

In contrast to their wariness….

Chika:  _Wah. It's softer than it looks._

_The Inu was hugging the creature's side while burying her face in its fur._

_**CHIKA!** _

The girls except for Riko screamed in their minds as the Inu was touching the velvet-like fur.

?: …. _Riko. Who is this?_

Riko:  _That is…._

Noticing the attention she was getting, Chika back away from the creature, straightening her back.

Chika:  _Oh. Where are my manners? It's nice to meet to you. I'm Takami Chika. I am friends with Riko-chan._

?:  _….What did you just say?_

The panther narrowed his eyes, showing a serious expression.

Chika (in a panic):  _I-I was saying that I am her friend. We are classmates from school and we even lived next to each other._

The beast then turned its head to the Hyou.

?:  _Riko. Is this true?_

Riko:  _She is. Why are you asking?_

?:  _Riko. You… actually made some friends?!_

Riko:  _Eh?_

Chika:  _Eh?_

?:  _Ya. When you told me that you were moving to another country. I was worried that you would get lonely. It seems my worries were for nothing. Chika was it?_

Chika:  _H-Hai!_

?:  _Thank you for looking after my former student._

Chika:  _No. Riko-chan is the one who is always helping….Hold on. Did you say student?!_

Seeing that the beast casually conversing with the two girls, the rest of the girls cautiously from their hiding place

Taishu:  _Could it be these are your friends?_

Riko nodded in response.

One by one, they hesitantly introduce themselves to the panther.

You:  _Riko-chan. You know this creature?_

Riko:  _I do. Let me introduce him. This is….._

?:  _My name is Taishu, the 'panther'_ **[Kizuna]** _from Mori and the previous mentor for Riko._

Kanan:  **[Kizuna]** _, as in the ones that Riko told us about?_

Riko:  _That's right._

Chika:  _Riko-chan! Why didn't you tell us that your mentor was a_ **[Kizuna]** _?!_

Riko:  _I didn't think it was important at the time._

Chika:  _IT IS IMPORTANT._

Taishu:  _Hehe. So you have been telling the people in this country about us, Riko?_

Riko:  _Well, a lot of things have happened._

Seeing their worried faces on the girls and sensing a change in mood, the  **[Kizuna]**  look with concern.

Taishu:  _What's wrong?_

In a monotone, Riko told Taishu about the events that had happened ever since she came to Uchiura.

Taishu:  _I see…. You have been through a lot. I'm proud of you as a mentor for handling it so well._

Riko:  _Even if you say handling….. More importantly, why are you here, Sensei? You came here all of a sudden through the wall, so do you know about these markings?_

Riko points at the wall while facing the  **[Kizuna]**.

Taishu:  _In fact, I do know them._

Riko:  _Really?_

Taishu:  _Of course I do. Afterall, I was the one who put this here in the first place._

It took to a few seconds for the girls to realize his words.

_EHHHHH?!_

Riko:  _Sensei made them?!_

Taishu:  _Yes, Yes, I did._

Chika:  _So our country was not only founded by someone from Mori, but also a [Kizuna]?!_

Hanamaru:  _It's the scoop of the century, zura!_

Taishu:  _…..Riko. What are they talking about?_

Riko:  _Well, that's…_

Riko told him about what they learned about the markings and the reason why they came to the ruins.

Taishu:  _Ok. I think I understand what's going on. I understand that there has been a huge misunderstanding. Finding this place and making it a place for people to live are two very different things. At the time, I just came here by chance, not to start a whole new country. In fact, when I first came to this island, there were no humans whatsoever._

Riko:  _What do you mean, by chance?_

Taishu:  _At the time, we **[Kizuna]**  of Mori never really thought about what was there beyond the ocean. One day, I went into the ocean and swam for a bit, just to see what it was like._

You:  _You swam across the ocean?!_

Riko:  _That sounds kinda reckless, even for Sensei._

Taishu:  _After hours of swimming, I came across a small island. There were a few mountains surrounded by trees although not as many compared to Mori._   _After spending enough time here, I decided to return home. Since swimming all the way back seemed rather boring, I decided to use a new technique created by a friend of mine. So I went into a cave to try it out._

Riko:  _And the result was this circle?_  Coming to the same conclusion

Taishu:  _Yep. It's called_   **[Teleport]**.  _Like the name suggest, this allows me to travel from Mori to this place in a snap._

Chika:  _That sounds epic._

Hanamaru:  _So the Country of Mori had technology from even back then? It sounds Mirai Zura._

Riko:  _Rather than technology, it was more of an advanced technique that even I have not seen before._

Taishu:  _The downside is that it takes a few hours before it can be used again._

Riko:  _Eh? Then that means….. you're stuck here?_

Taishu:  _At least until the markings turn back to blue._

When the  **[Kizuna]**  pointed it out, the girls noticed that the markings were a light purple color.

Taishu:  _As a side note, the place that is connected to here is inside a cave in a mountain near Hyou Territory back at Mori._

Riko:  _So did you come to the island after that?_

Taishu:  _That was the first and last time. I had thought of coming back to this place, but in the end I was not able to because… of Arc._

Riko:  _I see. So what are you going to do now, Sensei?_

Taishu:  _Hmmm. That's a good question. Since I have time to burn, I want to see the outside and what has changed since the last time I visited._

Riko:  _Wait? What?!_

* * *

Chika:  _WAHHH we are so up high!_

The girls were riding on top of Taishu's head as he emerges from the ruins.

Riko:  _Is it really ok?_

You:  _Yeah. If anyone see you…._

Taishu:  _It will be fine. Nobody will see us._

At the moment, the markings on the  **[Kizuna]**  was a light yellow color.

Taishu is able to change the markings on its body from blue, pink, yellow, and white.

Each color represent a different ability that the  **[Kizuna]**  can use. In this case, his current ability is invisibility.

Riko:  _Sensei. You could have just become smaller and not have to hide yourself._

Taishu:  _Don't wanna. What you see is my natural size._

Ruby:  _What do you mean by smaller?_

Riko:  **[Kizuna]**   _can change their size and form at will._

Kanan:  _Wait. So does that mean we are also invisible, zura?_

Taishu:  _Of course._

Hanamaru:  _That's so awesome, zura._

You:  _Wow! We can see all of Uchiura from up here._

Taishu:  _Uchiura. You keep saying that word. What is that?_

Chika:  _Uchiura is the town that we live in._

Taishu:  _Oh? All I see is land, so how do I know if it's Uchiura?_

Kanan:  _About that….._

The blue-haired girl pointed at their left side with her finger while her arm moved.

Kanan:  _So from that mountain you see to your left to all the way to the ocean, is all Uchiura._

Taishu:  _I see. Well, this place has really grown since I last visit._

Riko:  _Was it really small back then?_

Taishu:  _If I have to compare, this place was about the size of the Hyou capital._

Riko:  _That small?!_

Even though Riko said small, the Hyou capital is the largest district that covered a large amount of land in the Hyou Territory.

Dia:  _So, Taishu-san. Was there anything interesting that you found on the island?_

Taishu:  _Actually, there was a big Kiseki tree that sat at the center of the island._

Riko: _Kiseki tree. You mean like the one at Shika Captial?_

Taishu nodded.

Taishu:  _Yep. It was even bearing fruit although it looked like completely different than the one in Mori._

Using his fornail, the  **[Kizuna]**  lowered his head and made a dirt drawing on the ground. The appearance that Taishu gave looked like a round fruit with leaves and the top and dots depicting pores.

Chika:  _Wait a minute. That looks like a mikan!_

Taishu:  _Does it?_

Hanamaru:  _Now that I think about it, I read somewhere that mikan were growing on this island where people discovered them._

Ruby:  _Ano, What is a Kiseki Tree?_

Taishu:  _It has been said that they existed since the birth of the world and are responsibility for the sustainability of all living things. At least that's what I was told._

Yoshiko:  _So they were the spawn of a legendary tree? It would explain why it is a foil to Yohane's presence._

Chika:  _That's amazing. I had no idea that mikan has such a heritage._

Riko:  _We don't know if it was the work of the Kiseki Tree._

As they were talking at their leisure….

BBBOOOOOMMMMM

At a distance from them, dirt erupted from the forest while the ground under Taishu feet.

Chika:  _W-What was that?_

From the site, a humanoid brown monster-like being emerged from the site of the blast. The monster had a small warped head with two pairs of arms, and lustering core embedded in its chest.

Taishu:  _Riko. is that….?_

Riko:  _Yeah, it looked like what I fought against, but…._

Chika:  _It's way bigger than last time!_

As the shock from the sudden was lingering, they watched the monster turning its course at the direction of the town, which was still far away.

You:  _What should we do? If that thing reaches the town…._

Taishu:  _I will handle this._

Riko:  _Sensei?!_

Taishu:  _While I am a guest here and should not get myself involved, I cannot ignore something like this. Besides, I want to see myself what you are up against. The only problem is…._

Taishu reaches into the fur near its chest and took out a small rectangular paper strips.

Taishu:  _Riko. Can I ask you to set up a barrier for me while I hold this thing off?_

Riko:  _Eh?!_

Taishu:  _You already know that barriers are not my specialty. It will activated automatically once it's set up._

Riko:  _….Mou. Sensei, you baka!_

As the Hyou was shouting, she sprints off to perform her duty, carrying the talismans in her arms.

After gently placing the girls from her head to the solid ground, the  **[Kizuna]**  rushes out to intercept the monster. As it reaches, the markings on its body turn from yellow to a dark blue and a layer of blue crystallized armor was covering over its fur.

Taishu:  _Hey, you! Where are you looking at?_

As Riko runs at fast speed around the forest to complete the barrier and Taishu was holding the monster in its place with both its forearms, the other girls could watch as the fight between Taishu and Riko vs the monster.

Chika:  _Riko is so awesome._

You:  _I guess that is to be expected as a former student of a [Kizuna]._

Yoshiko:  _Look!_

In less a minute, a circular circle of light forms around Taishu and the monster.

**Riko:** _**Sensei! The parameter is set up.** _

**Taishu:** _**That means I can go all out now. Riko. Go back to where your friends are and brace yourselves.** _

Riko:  _I understand._

As The markings on his body turns a dark pink, several fragments of white light begin forming around the two titans.

Mari:  _That is…._

Taishu:  _Eat this!_   **[Diamond Storm]**

At his command, the shards dives at the creature, piercing and shredding the monster body at a fast speed. At the barrage stop, Taishu then start a series of slashes with its elongated claws.

Chika:  _Riko-chan. Your Sensei is strong._

Riko:  _He is, but he tend to overdo things when fighting._

Kanan:  _So that was what the barrier was for._

As the monster has taken heavy damage from the  **[Kizuna]** , the creature's body start to glow a bright orange.

Both the Hyou and  **[Kizuna]**  realized what's going to happen.

Riko:  _Everyone get down!_

Respond to the Hyou's command, all the girls went before a large rock and covered the heads.

The  **[Kizuna]**  grabs the creature by the waist and lifts it up into the air.

Taishu:  _doyaaaaa!_

Taishu effortlessly throws the creature towards the sky.

As the creature reaches a certain distance, its body erupted into a fiery explosion, sending shockwaves in the air, powerful enough to level the trees of the surrounding area.

When the light fades from the air, silence came back. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Taishu makes his way back to the girls.

Ruby:  _I-Is it over?_

Taishu:  _I don't sense anything from it, so it should be fine._

Dia:  _I am pretty sure everyone in town saw that explosion. Ha. How in the world are we going to explain it to the townsfolk?_

Taishu:  _There's no need to worry. The barrier that Riko set up also acts as a cloaking device, so most likely they didn't see our fight. Although I can't say the same about the trees._

Hanamaru:  _Even for that giant explosion?! It's truly Mirai Zura!_

Mari:  _Wow! How convenient!_

Yoshiko:  _For a country to have such technological advances on top of immortal guardians, Mori is not a place to mess with._

Riko: Are you alright, Sensei?

Taishu:  _I'm good. This is nothing compared to normal days with my friends. Plus, I was able to get some information about what you are facing._

Riko:  _Really? Just from that one fight?_

Taishu:  _At the least, I know for certain that it didn't come from Arc although I would not be surprised if there was a_ **[Kizuna]** _similar to it._

Chika:  _It was also handy that you had those talismans with you._

Taishu:  _It's because of how I am that I am asked by my friends and_ **[Host]** _to carry it with me at all times._

Riko: Your friends know you very well.

* * *

Noticing how much time has passed, Taishu decided to go back into the ruins, with the girls accompanying him.

Taishu:  _Still, this is a rather tricky situation. As much as I would like to help, and I am sure my friends would agree, I don't think it's a good idea if the_ **[Kizuna]** _from Mori get involved. Apparently, humans (and some_ **[Kizuna]** _) don't like others trespassing into their territory unannounced and taking control. Also, I was told before that there is a thing called 'politics', which I don't know at all, but it must be important to humans._

Moreover, the  **[Kizuna]**  of Mori made an agreement to not get interfered with human matters unless needed.

Taishu:  _Also, can you imagine if someone like me coming into town?_

Riko:  _…..That would be bad in so many ways. So there's nothing you can do here?_

Taishu:  _At the moment, no. Hahhhh. If only the_ **[Kizuna]** _from then were still here, maybe the situation wouldn't be so dire._

Riko:  _Yeah…..Eh? Sensei. W-What did you just say?_

Taishu:  _Ha? That if the_ **[Kizuna]** _on this island were still here…._

Riko:  _Hold on a second….. You're telling me that there were_ **[Kizuna]** _living on this county?_

Taishu:  _There was._

_EHHHHH?!_

The girls found out something outrageous.

Riko:  _But how can there be_ **[Kizuna]** _in this country?_

Taishu (with an irritated expression):  _Riko. The_ **[Kizuna]** _are not something that can live only in Mori. While exploring the place, I actually met the local_ **[Kizuna]** _here, although they were less excited than I was. From what I could tell, they were much smaller and younger than I was._

Kanan: _So it was like the first meeting of_ **[Kizuna]** _between different lands._

Riko:  _I-I see. Then, Sensei. Is it possible that the_ **[Kizuna]** _in this country is still here?_

Taishu (with a conflicted expression):  _….That is possible if they shared the same fate as us in Mori._

You:  _Fate?_

Riko:  _You mean they were sealed away as well?_

Taishu:  _I don't know what happened after I left. Since the humans here don't know about the_ **[Kizuna]** _, then most likely, they haven't been awakened. It's also possible they may have been moved. Not by themselves, of course._

Riko:  _But do you think the_ **[Kizuna]** _here can help us?_

Taishu:  _It's hard to say, but it's worth a try. Since I have some time left, I want to give some words of advice if you are looking for the local_ **[Kizuna]** _._

Riko:  _Hai, Sensei._

As the Hyou sat in a seiza on the ground, intent on listening, the rest of the girls follow, sitting in different areas.

Taishu:  _Now, you may have learned from Riko that the_ **[Kizuna]** _of Mori were sealed away in stones. The thing that you have be careful with is the moment when they awaken._

As someone who was familiar with the nature of  **[Kizuna]**  and how they can material in this world, Riko knew of what would become of the humans who come into contact with the stones containing the  **[Kizuna]**.

For the sake of the town, the Hyou was willing to risk her life, but…

**Riko:** _**Will I be able to do it?** _

Her body was trembling slightly as she clenching her fist while holding it closer to her chest.

Taishu:  _Riko. I won't ask you to do something you are uncomfortable with._

The  **[Kizuna]**  could see through her pained expression.

Taishu:  _For now, you should focus on finding them first and go from there. Now, in the event that you do find something that you think is housing a_ **[Kizuna]** _, under no circumstances do you pick it up with your bare hands._

Ruby:  _Why?_

Taishu:  _Then you may end up becoming possessed by the_ **[Kizuna]** _, becoming its_ **[Host]** _._

You:  _By possessed….._

Yoshiko:  _It means your body will be controlled by the will of a powerful being, although it would be difficult in Yohane's case since she is currently possessing the current vessel._

Taishu:  _And once you become a_ **[Host]** _, you are one for the Rest. Of. Your. Life. So please keep that in mind._

Dia:  _Taishu-san, Is there really no way to reverse that?_

Taihu:  _Well, the only way to separate the_ **[Kizuna]** _from the_ **[Host]** _is if they die or get killed._

Dia:  _D-_

Taishu:  _Whichever comes first._

The  **[Kizuna]**  talking in a casual tone about a solemn topic made the girls uncomfortable.

Taishu:  _Now, what I wanted to ask you to do is to help them adjust to their new life in Uchiura._

Riko:  _Help them?_

Chika:  _New life?_

Taishu:  _A lot has changed since I last met them, especially with humans living on this island, so they will be wary and scared of the new environment when they awake. You will be acting as an ambassador between human and_ **[Kizuna]** _to make sure that there is no conflict between them._

Ruby:  _That sounds important._

Taishu:  _Also, not all_ **[Kizuna]** _will be friendly to people, at least at first. Even now, there are some of us in Mori that don't want to have anything to do with humans. You should still try to befriend them anyway._

Riko:  _I understand._

Taishu:  _Ah. I almost forgot. Here._

From its mouth, Taishu takes something out and brought it in front of the girls, holding something between his two claw tips. It looked like a light benign bracelet-like object that fits a human's wrist.

Kanan:  _What is that?_

Taishu:  _This is something that was made by a friend of mine. It can detect the presence of a_ **[Kizuna]** _and anything similar._

_If it turns green, then it is an ally, if it turns red, then it's something [Host]ile._

As the  **[Kizuna]**  moves the thing closer to himself, the bracelet starts to glow a light green light.

Taishu:  _Even if they were sealed, there should still be a reaction from them if they are close._

Riko accepts the bracelet from Taishu.

Riko:  _I see. Thank you._

Taishu:  _I'm sorry that I cannot do more than this. To be honest, this is not something that I would ask you, to take such a huge responsibility even though I am very confident in you and your friends._

Riko shook her head.

Riko:  _That's not true. You have done enough. Besides, I want to do this. I have things here that I want to protect._

Chika (teary-eyed):  _Riko-chan._

Taishu:  _Well, when you say it like that. Anyway, when I get back, I will discuss this with my friends. Don't be surprised if they come here to visit._

Riko:  _W-Why would they do that?_

Taishu:  _The same reason that I came. Curiosity._

Riko:  _Oh boy._

Taishu:  _Anyway, I hope you all will be able to find the_ **[Kizuna]** _of Uchiura._

Chika:  **[Kizuna]** _Of….._

Kanan:  _Uchiura?_

Chika:  _That sound so cool, Just thinking about it me pumps me up._

* * *

After bidding the  **[Kizuna]**  goodbye as it returns back to Mori, the girls decided to walk back to their town. As they left the ruins, the sun was setting.

Dia:  _So we now have to find the_ **[Kizuna]** _on Uchiura. I wonder if we will be able to find them in time._

Chika:  _Taishu said that they were sealed in stones. There are so many rocks in Uchiura, so how are we supposed to find them?_

Riko:  _We would have to look for something that looks like colored gemstones._

Mari: Oh?  _At times like this, it's Mari's turn to shine._

Chika:  _Ah?!_

You:  _What's wrong, Chika-chan?_

Chika:  _I was so excited from meeting Riko-chan's mentor that I forgot to ask about the_ **[Kizuna]** _he met at Uchiura in the past._

Riko:  _Now that you mentioned it, he didn't say about what they looked like or how many there are._

Kanan:  _Well, it doesn't matter since we will be meeting them soon._

Even though they were able to figure out the ruins, the girls ended up with more questions than answers. However, for the time being, they have their next goal in mind.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**


	9. I wanna know more about you

**Happy Birthday to Matsura Kanan,** **Kunikida Hanamaru and Sonoda Umi.**

**Now that we went through the most important part, here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Riko:  _..The blood was usually used as the medium to perform_ **[Summon]** _. Ma, recently people would use the crystal instead, for a number of reasons._

The second-years and the first-years were at the library. As there was no one else in the library, they have the place all to themselves.

Hanamaru:  _That sounds kinda interesting and weird, zura._

As Riko was providing common information from her country, showing the crystal hanging around her neck…..

Chika:  _jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

The Hyou noticed that the Inu was staring intensely at her with narrowed eyes and a dubious expression.

Riko:  _What is it, Chika-chan?_

Chika:  _Riko-chan. Is there any else that you are hiding from us?_

Riko:  _…Even if you say hiding, I don't really know what exactly I would be hiding._

The Hyou tilts her head while thinking.

Chika:  _The fact that your teacher was a giant panther. How do we know that you don't have any more secrets we need to know?_

You:  _But Riko-chan does have a point. I mean, we are already know a lot about her._

Chika:  _Welll... That is true._

Riko:  _What is that supposed to mean?_

Chika:  _Sakurauchi Riko, 16 years old. A second year student at Uranohoshi High School, born and raised in Country of Mori. Came to the Country of Mizu due to her parent's work._

You:  _Her favorite foods are eggs and sandwiches, but don't like green peppers._

Chika:  _She can play both piano and viola, and pretty good at it._

Riko:  _What has gotten into you two?_

Yoshiko:  _She is an ardent of the arts, a valiant warrior, and also Yohane's follower._

Riko:  _And what's with that strange profile?_

You:  _And even with all that awesomeness, she has a cute side with her surprising fear of dogs._

Chika:  _You should have seen the look of your face when you met the puppy outside a café that we went to the other day._

Riko:  _Don't be fool by their looks. It's not the size of the dog. It's their fangs._

The Hyou looked serious, but flustered with the blush on her cheeks while her friends had smirks on their faces.

You:  _Even if Riko-chan has secrets, there's nothing wrong with that. There are some things that people don't want other people to know. As an example, how about I tell everyone here some embarrassing memories about Chika-chan? Like that time when she was 4 and the two of us were the only ones in her house….._

Chika:  _Wah! Ok! Ok! I'll stop asking, so please don't._

At that point, Chika was sprawl across the desk on her stomach, grabbing the shirt of her close friend to keep her from spilling.

Riko:  _I don't really mind answering any questions….. if it's within reason._

Riko was looking especially at Chika and Yoshiko.

Hanamaru:  _I have one. How did you become a disciple of such a powerful creature like Taishu-san, zura?_

Riko:  _Well…. I met him for the first time when I was 10. Back then, I was just learning about aura, so he offered to teach me what he knows about it._

Chika:  _But he's a_ **[Kizuna]** _. You said before that they don't usually get involved with people that much._

Riko:  _He told me that I reminded him of his_   **[Host]**.

You:  _His_   **[Host]**?

Riko:  _If I recall, she works as a doctor and a director of a hospital. I actually met her a few times._

Yoshiko:  _He must have thought you were worthy of being his disciple._

Ruby:  _Ne, while we are on the subject, how many_   **[Kizuna]**   _are living at your country?_

Riko:  _As far as I know, there are 9_   **[Kizuna]**   _living freely in Mori._

Hanamaru:  _9_ **[Kizuna]** _?! That is a lot of fighting power for one country, zura._

Their conversations continued on until it was getting late and everyone decided to go home.

* * *

**[One Afternoon]**

Riko:  _Thank you for coming on short notice._

Chiba:  _No problem. I was just surprised when you asked me to practice with you._

Riko:  _Ma ne….._

It was the weekend on a remote beach area away from the town. Riko was wearing a jersey suit with a white shirt and brought her whip with her. Chiba was in his  **[Henshin]**  form, a white wolf with a large build and standing on his two legs.

Chika:  _Kick his ass, Riko-chan!_

Chiba:  _And it seems that we have an audience today._

Sitting from a distance away were the rest of the girls. Chika and You told them about the training session that happens with the two, so they were interested to see them in action.

Riko:  _Sorry for this._

The Hyou looked at him with an apologetic expression. The Ookami answered with a calm smile.

Chiba:  _Not at all, The more the merrier._

After some small talk, Chiba and Riko then face each other, starting by exchanging blows in close combat.

At some point, Riko was able to land both feet at Chiba's upper chest in a kick.

Chiba:  _Woh!_

The kick was not only able to force Chiba to land on his butt, but also launch the Hyou into the air.

Riko maneuvers her body and lashes her whip at the Ookami, allowing it to wrap around his right hand.

As she pulls her end of the whip, the momentum propels her head first towards Chiba as she clenches her fist in mid-air.

Chiba rolls his body, avoiding the punch from Riko, which hit the sand, scattering it and creating a small hole.

As Chiba was tries to stand up, Riko was able to quickly tangle her whip around his neck.

For every sudden tug on her whip, his own fist smacks Chiba on his face.

Chiba:  _(Whack) Ouch..(Whack) Ouch.. (Whack) Ouch_

While all of this was happening….

Chika:  _Go! Go!_

You:  _Keep at it, Riko-chan!_

Yoshiko:  _Kukuku. Yohane approves such underhanded tactics._

Dia:  _My word._

Mari:  _It's so brutal. No mercy. I LIKE IT!_

Kanan:  _It's as if she is a completely different person._

They watch with excitement and express their comments.

Hanamaru:  _I can't take my eyes off of them._

Ruby:  _PIGI! I can't watch this at all!_

The young girl covers her eyes with both hands as the ground shook from the impact.

After several bouts, the two decided to stop and rest.

Chiba:  _I feel that there hasn't been much difference in strength since the last session._

Riko:  _I thought so. To be honest, I don't know how to improve myself._

Seeing the dejected expression on the Hyou, Chiba let out a huff through his nose.

Chiba:  _…Riko. If it's not too much trouble, would you list the skills that you know so far?_

Riko:  _Eh? Why?_

Chiba:  _I am curious about your level._   _Also, I don't think I ever ask you before._

Riko: _T-That's fine with me._

From there, the Hyou list it out in no particular order:

**[Fireball]**

**[Stealth]**

**[Summon]**

**[Scan]**

**[Heal]**

**[Lightning Claw]**

**[Henshin]**

**[Line]**

**[Icicle]**

Chiba:  _*whistles* that's a rather impressive skill set._

Riko:  _I don't really have that many attack skills, so I usually think of myself as an average fighter._

Chiba:  _From what you told me, you are definitely above average. Some of the stuff you said are advanced skills, which takes years to master and is not something that an average person. If you become fluent, it may unlock beyond their original use._

Riko:  _What do you mean by that?_

Listening in their conversation, most of the girls look confused. However, one of them was particularly interested in something that the Hyou said.

Chika:  _Wait, did you say_   **[Henshin]**?  _You mean like when Chiba turned into a wolf like before? So Riko-chan can 'transform' too?!_

Without any warning, the Inu appeared up close to her face, making the Hyou to take a step back.

Riko:  _I-I can do a little bit, but only for a short time._

The dark-red haired girl turn her head to the side to avoid direct eye contact with Chika.

Chika:  _Please show us, Riko-chan! Pllllllleeeeaaassseeeeee…._

Knowing that the mikan-haired girl won't stop once she decides on something, Riko could only let a sigh.

Riko:  _Just… give me some space._

While walking away from the group after Chika back away from her, Riko gather her aura to her core.

**Riko: _Now, what should I do?_**

As she turns back to face the others, a light pink light aura starts to envelop the Hyou's body.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

The girls stares in awe even though they were blinded by the light.

When the light disappear, what the girls saw next nearly made their jaws drop.

In front of them was a leopard with dark red short fur and amber eyes. The leopard had a medium build with a few stray markings.

You:  _No way….._

Riko:  _S-So how do I look?_

As the leopard inches closer to the girls, walking on all fours…

BAM!

Riko was suddenly pushed back and finds herself laying on her back.

Riko:  _Eh?_

Next to her on the ground was Chika, who was caressing and squeezing Riko's panther head.

Chika:  _This. This is exactly what I was talking about, Riko-chan! I'm soooo jealous right now!_

Riko:  _C-Chika?! S-Someone, please get her off of me._

To her dismay, not only did they not help, but some of them joined with Chika in feeling different areas of her body. To be fair, It was a lot for the girls to take in.

Hanamaru:  _Wah! Her paws are so thick, zura!_

Mari:  _Wow! Her fur is so soft! Like a teddy bear!_

Yoshiko:  _I could sense amazing power from you, my little demon._

_prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Riko:  _S-Stop, I-I can't..._

Before she could finish her sentence…

POOFFFFFFFF

An explosion of gust suddenly came from the Hyou's body in an instant, which enveloped everything around her.

When the dust clears, Riko had returned back to her human form, still being held by the other girls.

* * *

Riko:  _Mou! What was that about?!_

After regaining her composure, the Hyou was standing with a flustered and annoyed expression. The four girls were sitting on seiza position, reflecting on their actions.

Chika:  _I'm so sorry, Riko-chan. I'm really am._

Mari:  _Sorry._

Hanamaru:  _zura._

Yoshiko:  _You never cease to impress Yohane with your prowess. Ku ku ku._

With that, the training session ended for that day. On the same note, Riko didn't let the incident with her  **[Henshin]**  form go and refrained showing her abilities in front of the others for a bit, although she eventually relents due to Chika's desperate insistence.

* * *

**[At the Awashima Hotel]**

Mari:  _Tada! So how do you like it?_

Riko:  _…..What is this supposed to be?_

The girls were invited to Mari's place for a surprise by the blonde-haired girl. Riko heard that Mari's home was a luxurious hotel on a small island in Uchiura. On top of that, her parents own several hotels located all around the country of Mizu.

After entering, they were lead to a private room, where there were tens, if not hundreds of jewelry and gem stones, displayed around the room, encased behind glass containers.

Shocked was an understatement for most of the girls.

Hanamaru:  _It's so bright, zura!_

Yoshiko:  _Is this an earth dragon's lair?_

Dia:  _Mari-san. How did you…._

Mari:  _Well, Taichi (=Taishu) said that Kizuna are hidden in gems, right? In that case, I thought that we should start with the ones that have been found. So, I research all the places and people that have gems that came from this country._

Riko:  _It's true that we don't know if they are still near the town, but this is….._

According to her father, there are many factors that would affect a stationary object like a rock, from carried by water or animal. Considering how much time has passed, there was the possibility that they were not in the country anymore.

Kanan:  _When did you have the time to….._

It was less than week since their first contact with Taishu.

Mari:  _Tch Tch Tch. You underestimate Mari too much. I can move mountains if I put my mind to it._

Hanamaru:  _Somehow, I can believe you can, zura._

Chika:  _Wow, Mari-chan, how much all of this would cost?_

Mari:  _Hmmmmm… about 100 million G?_

_100 MILLION?!_

Everyone except for Mari were shocked by the answer.

Ruby:  _I-Is that really ok bringing this much expensive stuff?_

Mari:  _Don't worry! I asked papa if he could bring them to the hotel. Oh. Don't worry. They are on loan for a few days. The only people who know about this is papa and us. And my staff._

You: _S-Seriously?_

Dia:  _This is definitely something that Mari-san would think of._

Kanan:  _Crazy rich people…._

Mari:  _Well, what are we waiting for? Let's check them out, Riko-chan!_

Riko:  _eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

Reluctantly, Riko went through each gem, using the only bracelet as she was the only one who could, to see if there was a reaction.

Meanwhile, the others explore the hotel, including room service, courtesy of Mari.

They stayed there until the sun was setting, after which the rest of the girls returned to their homes by boat.

* * *

**[That Later Evening]**

Riko:  _In the end, none of them possess a_   **[Kizuna]**.

Riko was laying on her room, looking at the ceiling listlessly.

In retrospect, it makes sense considering how a  **[Kizuna]**  would have awakened from the physical contact from people.

Even today, people still don't know for sure the things needed for the  **[Kizuna]**  to awaken or for someone to become a  **[Host]**  although there have been several theories on the subject. For beings with powers beyond imagination, it's understandable that their seal shouldn't be broken so easily.

Riko:  _The key of finding the_   **[Kizuna]**  is _this bracelet_.

As she holds up the bracelet up with both hands, a sudden thought cross her mind.

Riko:  _Sensei once said that_ **[Scan]** _can be used with more range. Hmmm. I wonder…._

Placing the bracelet to her chest, Riko closes her eyes and focuses her aura into the item like how she does with her crystal.

**[Scan]**

Suddenly, her vision went from black to transparent green, like you would see through night vision goggles.

Even though her body was laying motionlessly, she was able to 'see' beyond the outside of her room and even her home.

Riko:  _Amazing…._

She was able to see shapeless forms of light within multiple sources of town, which she deduct as the aura of the townspeople.

Through some trial and error, she was able to view farther away from the town and into the surrounding areas.

A green dust-like aura was coming from the plants.

For animals, their aura would vary in different and contrasting colors.

As she expand her search into the forest, something caught her attention from somewhere east of the area.

Amidst the green aura radiating from the trees, she saw a round-shaped red-orange aura that was emitting a low, stable pulse.

From what she saw, it was lying underneath a huge tree that towers over the forest.

Just when she was able to pinpoint the exactly location of the pulse….

_AH!_

The pressure that was building in her head from maintaining  **[Scan]** had reached the breaking point, causing her to snap out of her daze.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she 'returned' to her room although her thoughts was on something else.

Riko:  _What was that just now?_

Feeling restless, Riko rolled onto her stomach, and press the pillow against her face while kicking her feet in the air.

Riko was happy, but embarrassed and frustrated for some reason from what she saw.

She didn't know what good will come from her out-of-body experience, but she felt like it was in the right direction.

Riko:  _I think I will tell the others first thing in the morning._

Tired from overdoing it, but feeling good, Riko turn off the lights and turn in for the night.

* * *

**[The next morning]**

At the port of Uchiura, a ship carrying people and cargo from the Country of Mori docks.

_So this is Mizu._

One of the passengers, with appearance of a young man, who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and light brown long pants, spoke in a calm voice as he looks around from the top of the ship.

After adjusting the strawhat that was covering his head, he moves to the ramp and steps into the new land.

* * *

**Keeping it short and sweet.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
